


Being Normal

by orphan_account



Category: Erotica - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A brother and sister descover that they like each other on a family trip and have to deal with the repercussions.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a family vacation, it was supposed to be tame. Normal. Wholesome. Why wouldn't it be? It always was. That year, though, something happened that I would never have expected. Something that changed my life forever.

I have a big family. Between my mom's family, my dad's family, and my stepdad's family, I have more relatives than I can actively keep track of, even with the use of Facebook. And to be honest, I don't even really try. But my parents do. They think being around family is just the greatest shit ever.

My mom and real dad both come from a long line of ambitious jet-setting business people and rich early retirees who had three wives and at least a few kids from each marriage. That meant that not only were the Hanson's formidable in number, they were busy - rarely were any of us in the same place at the same time. 

I was sixteen that year, and really more interested in my own life. So when I was told that we were having a family reunion in upstate New York in the middle of winter, I didn't want to go. My parents insisted, though, that this was the only time that everyone could agree on to clear their calendars and spend a few days with their close and extended family.

A family reunion was not what I'd had in mind for that weekend. My crush, Colin James, was having a party and I'd been invited. Well, sort of indirectly, more like a friend of his had invited me - but that didn't matter. What did matter was that later on that day he actually asked me if I was coming. He obviously knew and cared that I was coming! 

I was finally going to have my chance to tell Colin how I felt about him. Which was that I'd had a crush on him for two years. Maybe I'd even get some time alone with him. Time alone at a party with Colin, while both of us had presumably been drinking alcohol, well that had to lead to at least making out in my estimation. That was my goal. But no, my family had to ruin my plan by deciding to reunite on that specific weekend. 

Having no say in the matter I was shoved into a car with my mom, stepdad, and older siblings: my stepbrother, sister, and brother. Jaxon, Kylie and Ryan, respectively, aged 18, 17, and 18. All of them older than me, and none of them willing to let me forget that fact. Stuck in the midst of them, I was driven off to the airport. 

I hated flying. After even just a short three hour flight from St Louis to New York my nerves were rattled. My luggage was heavy as we huffed it out of baggage claim to the parking lot to try to find my cousin, Jenna. She was going to be driving us up to the cottages where we'd all be staying for the three-day weekend. 

“Jenna's on her way, she should be here any minute,” Dad informed us, after receiving a text from her.

I stood there, trying to balance a rolling suitcase, a duffel bag, and my laptop case, all while wearing a coat that felt like it weighed a hundred pounds and a hat that was now starting to make my head sweat from my exertion. Goddamn this. The sound of giggling made me look to my right. Kylie and Jaxon were huddled together, looking at something on Kylie's phone. A pang of jealousy ran through me at their blatant favoritism. 

Mom married our stepdad Jack when I was only one year old, so we have all basically grown up together. It has always been obvious, though, that Jaxon preferred Kylie to me. Those two were always off in their own world, with their private jokes I didn't even understand. Even if I asked them what they were talking about and they told me for a change, I probably still wouldn't get it.

A sudden cold sensation on my neck made me jump and let out a squeak. I looked next to me to see Ryan looking at me with innocent blue eyes.

“What did you do?” I glowered, setting down one of my bags to rub the cold moisture off my neck. “Did you – Did you just put snow down my shirt?”

“Nope,” he said.

“You're SO annoying,” I said, to which he just grinned at me widely.

Ugh. I just didn't have time to deal with him. I hoisted my bag back on my shoulder and busied myself with wondering when Jenna would arrive and hoping these cottages would have king sized beds. I was fantasizing of a large room with a giant bed and a toasty fireplace, when all of a sudden something cold trickled down my neck. Again.

I swung my gray eyes over to Ryan, making sure to harden them and convey as much hostility as possible. “Stop. Idiot,” I ground out through my teeth.

Ryan laughed joyously at my upset, nearly bouncing up and down with glee. Which wasn't like him, really, considering he spent most of his time trying to look cool. He was definitely failing at that at the moment. He looked like a big kid.

“Was it cold?” he asked.

“Listen, you clown,” I said. “I am not in the mood for this crap you are pulling. Do it one more time - just one more time - and see what happens to you.”

“Ooh, I am so scared,” he said, with mock terror. “I am so terrified of all the harm you are going to inflict on me if I arouse your wrath!”

I just huffed, rolled my eyes and turned back to stare out into the parking lot, hoping that any of the approaching cars contained Jenna.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ryan sneakily pick up more snow. He just didn't know when to quit.

“Moooom! Ryan's bothering me!” I complained. But then I saw mom was kind of busy making out with Jack. Which was, can I just say, really gross.

“Ryan don't tease your sister,” Mom called, halfheartedly, after she managed to extract herself from Jack's face. I am glad they are still in love after 15 years, but seriously, that is creepy.

“I'm not doing anything!” Ryan said. Then he turned to me, whispering in my ear. “That's your big retaliation, huh? Telling mom? What are we, ten? Why don't you take matters into your own hands? Scared?”

I jerked away. He was so close I could feel his lips brush my ear and his warm breath all down my neck. It felt tingly and weird.

“Stop. Go away, trollface,” I grumbled, rubbing my neck again to make the tingles go away.

“Trollface? I don't think I have to remind you of how many girls love this face,” he said, pointing to himself. “Not only do I go out with the hottest girl at our private school, I have another girl at a public school that she doesn't know about! Plus....wait for it....I just got the stewardess on our flight's phone number. She's like twenty-two!”

“Congratulations: You're a whore,” I declared.

Ryan laughed heartily at this, which only made me angrier. 

“Hey, I can't help it if I'm sexy - “ he didn't get the rest of the sentence out because I lost my patience and swung my duffel bag at him. 

It caught him off guard and was heavy enough to knock him right into a group of creepy old ladies. They were only too happy to catch him and help him gather his bearings, all while fawning over him and cooing. They were patting his hair and everything. I swear one of them even grabbed his ass. I laughed so hard I doubled over. When he was finally able to escape their clutches and return to my side he looked adequately humbled.

“Yeah, women just love you! Especially the ones with no teeth!” I crowed.

He just glared at me. 

“I feel so violated,” he mumbled, minutes later.

I laughed until tears welled up in my eyes. As I was wiping them away, Jenna finally arrived. Thank God! Jenna is the child of my real Dad's sister. She was born while my mom was still with my real dad, so she still thinks of my mom as her aunt.

“Aunt Kathy!” she cried, hugging my mom nearly to death. Then she let go and looked at the rest of us. “Oh my Gosh, is that Ryan?! You've grown so tall and handsome!”

She cuddled Ryan profusely and he looked at me over her shoulder with a smug grin on his face. I exhaled loudly. Must everyone fawn all over him? Seriously? 

Jenna moved on to me, Kylie and Jaxon, showing us equal love. Then she made an announcement that made my blood run cold.

“Well, one of you kids is going to have to sit on the other's lap. I sort of forgot there was three of you. The van only seats six, and I brought my new husband!”

I was willing to bet I was the kid she forgot. Being the youngest had that pitfall most of the time. People sometimes just forgot you ever came along. I would have started a poll to see who else thought it was me, but everyone else began to argue about the seating situation, so I joined in. The three of us kids were all complaining that we weren't going to scrunch up like that, and that mom was just going to have to rent a car so some of us could go in one car and some in another. 

“Oh c'mon kids, it's not that bad,” Jack said. “No need to waste money on an extra car.”

“Are you kidding? Hanson's love to waste money, especially in the pursuit of comfort. It's kind of what our family was built on,” Kylie said, to which Jaxon only nodded his agreement. Which was funny since he was not a Hanson, he was a Sullivan like his dad.

“I think we can make it work. Alicia can sit on my lap,” Ryan offered.

I turned my head and stared at him in complete disbelief. 

What devilry was this?! 

He obviously only offered so he could further torture me! I didn't understand, we usually got along so well. He never heckled me, even when we were kids. So why now? Why today?

All of the adults suspected nothing, however. They just praised him like he was a selfless savior.

“Thanks, Ry, you are such a trooper,” mom said, and patted his face. 

Everyone besides me grabbed their bags and began to make their way to the van.

I tried to lag behind, hoping I'd just get left at the airport. It would be totally fine. I could live in the food court and panhandle for spare change to buy fries. I'd get by! That scenario would greatly beat having to sit on Ryan's lap for an hour and a half. 

Unfortunately Jenna's husband, whom she informed us was named Chris, got out of the car and grabbed my bags for me, putting them in the van. Then he opened the side door for me to get in. Everyone was already inside and waiting. Ryan was sitting there grinning at me and pointing to his lap while wiggling his eyebrows. Oh God, that was so inappropriate. I didn't want to do it but I had no choice. I sat on his lap and closed the door. And then we were off.

Everyone started talking and yammering away about family, work, the reunion and all the fun we were gonna have. Next to us, Kylie and Jaxon were engaged in another secret conversation. With everyone busy, Ryan began to do the thing I least wanted him to do. Talk to me.

“This isn't so bad, is it? You used to sit on my lap all the time when you were little,” he said.

“That's a lie I never did that. I never touched you willingly,” I rattled off.

“Oh yes, you did. You used to hug me all the time. And you used to write me notes that said 'I love you' and hide them in my toy box for me to find.” 

I wanted to say he was lying, but I vaguely remembered doing that. 

“I only did that once!” I cried, feeling my cheeks burn from embarrassment.

Ryan just laughed and leaned his face against the hollow of my neck. The weird tingles came back.

“What is with you today? And can you just leave my neck alone, please?” I begged, at my wits end.

“Why? Is it sensitive?” he whispered, running his nose against it. The tingles doubled and went cascading down my body, settling between my legs. I panicked and pulled away, shocked. I didn't know why I was feeling something crazy like that, but it must be part of his evil plans. I shot him a wary look over my shoulder.

“You just stay as far away from me as possible,” I ordered.

He held his hands up in surrender. “Okay, I will stay far away from you...in this tiny space...” he said, rolling his eyes like that was impossible and I was crazy.

Ryan left me alone for about ten minutes, but then the van took a sudden turn and I bumped my head on the window.

“OW. Son of a- “ I blurted, smacking my hand to my head.

“Let me see,” he said, prying my hand away and looking at it. “You're alright.”

Before I could say anything, he softly kissed my forehead. I was suspicious, but I sort of liked it, so I didn't say anything.

“Better?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah. I guess so,” I muttered.

Ryan slipped his arms around my waist, pulling me back against him.

“Let go,” I said, trying to pull free. I turned to the side to try to get off of his lap and wedge myself onto the seat between him and Jaxon, but he wouldn't let me.

“There's not enough room. C'mon, cuddle with me, I'm cold,” he said, shifting me back further on him and enveloping me completely in his arms and coat.

“Oh God, why?!” I cried in despair, as he squeezed me tighter.

“This is toasty,” he said happily, despite my struggles.

Mom turned around in her seat to see what we were arguing about and she started grinning and laughing at the sight of us.

“Oh, you two are so cute! I haven't seen you cuddle like that in ages!”

“I knew this reunion was a good idea,” Jack added.

“Are you serious? This is torture!” I cried. “Would somebody get this thing off of me?”

Everyone just laughed and carried on talking to whoever they were talking to, completely abandoning me to Ryan's torture. Great.

“Oh c'mon, you know you like it,” Ryan teased. “Besides, you'd better enjoy it while it lasts. By fall I'll be off to college and you won't get any more of this good lovin!”

“Please go to college in a different state? Or if possible, on another planet?” I begged. But deep down I was kind of disturbed by his words. It would be weird when Ryan wasn't around anymore. I wasn't saying it would bother me, or anything, but it would be weird.

I was lost in thought for some time, being lulled into a drowsy state by the motion. I always fall asleep in cars. I'm sure being held was partially to blame, too, since despite myself I did feel really warm and comfy. I was half asleep when I felt something on my thigh. Ryan's hand was there, resting on my upper thigh. I turned my head to look at him, his head was leaned back against the seat and his eyes were closed. He appeared to be dozing. Deciding this hand thing was innocent, I just left it where it was. 

Eventually I dozed off again. I started dreaming about Colin. I was at his party and we were dancing. He was touching me, his green eyes roving over me with desire. Then he was kissing my neck. Softly. Gently. Desire started coursing through my body and I felt a tingle start between my thighs. His hand traveled down my side and up and down my thigh. My head was reeling. When his hand moved from the outside of my thigh to my inner thigh I sighed in anticipation. His hand felt warm and big as it caressed my sensitive skin, his fingers trailing higher and higher up my thigh. I wanted him to touch my pussy. It was throbbing and wet for him. I could feel a rush of cream seep out of me, wetting the seat of my panties in hot moisture.

Just then the car stopped moving and my dream world disappeared. We had parked. I opened my eyes. But the hand was still there on my thigh. I looked back at Ryan. He smiled at me, thoroughly amused. I let out an indignant cry and shoved his hand off me. Then I threw the door open, scrambling out. What the hell did he think he was doing to me while I was asleep?!

The rest of the family was piling out of the car, oohing and ahhing over the beautiful two-story cottages. I just stood there, stewing.

“What's wrong, honey?” Mom asked, as she saw my face. 

“Mom, Ryan was touching me in the car! Sexually!” I whispered with wide eyes.

She laughed, heartily. “Very funny sweetheart,” mom said, then carried on into the cottage assigned to us for the remainder of our stay.

I just couldn't believe it. She did not believe me at all!

I looked over at Ryan. He smirked at me, picked up his bags and headed inside.

Ugh. He was so frustrating!

I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest, thinking. Did it happen? Did it not happen? Was that a dream? No, it was too real. He touched me, I knew it. That was probably him kissing me, too. Why would he do that? Just so he could laugh at my reaction, probably.

A minute later, Ryan came back out.

“Why are you just standing here? Do you need help with your bags?” he asked.

“Oh, really? You came to help me? Or did you come out here TO FEEL ME UP AGAIN?” I ranted, waving my hands around wildly.

“Oh my God, Alicia, I never touched you,” he said, slowly. “I had my hand there, yeah, but I never moved it. So whatever you think I did, it was only in your dreams.”

I was stumped. Was that possible?

Ryan stepped closer to me. “You know, it's kind of weird that you dream about me like that, but I'm okay with it. I mean, it is flattering in a way,” he said, and winked at me.

“Okay,” I said, nodding as I finally understood. “So this is your game, huh? Try to embarrass me by implying I have some kind of twisted crush on you? You're just gonna pick on me for the whole trip? Okay, I get it.”

“I'm not picking on you,” he said, innocently. Then he picked up my bags and carried them into the house. Which in and of itself was shocking to see, considering he never did anything for me unless I asked, begged, reminded him fifteen times, and then threatened to tell Mom he wasn't doing it.

WHAT DID THIS MEAN?!

I started to walk into the cottage and my cell vibrated with a new text. It was my best friend, Amelia.

“How is the family trip?” she asked.

“So far, confusing. Ryan is being so annoying today,” I text her.

“How?”

“I don't know, he just won't leave me alone. It's like he's enjoying messing with me, but I don't know what for. It's weird.”

“Yeah, Ryan is kinda weird.”

That was interesting. She'd never said that before.

“You think so? Is that why you guys broke up?” I asked. 

Ryan and Amelia had dated for a few months about a year ago. They seemed really happy, and for a change Ryan wasn't acting like a total slut on a quest to fuck everything in a skirt. But then suddenly they broke up, and neither of them would say why. They just kept saying “it wasn't working out.” I never pressed Amelia too hard for info about about it because she always seemed really upset when I talked about it. I guessed she'd really cared about my brother. But if that was the case, why did they break up? I had always wanted to know what happened between them.

“Well, yeah,” she text back.

I got excited as the info I'd been wanting seemed to finally be forthcoming. I dashed into the cottage and into the first open bedroom I saw, only stopping to briefly celebrate over the giant bed, before texting back.

“What happened?” I asked.

“Okay, you can never tell him I told you this. And it's probably nothing. But still, you can never tell him that you know.”

Oh God, if she had to swear me to secrecy twice this was definitely going to be the kind of dirt worth having! I might actually get something to hold over his head and make him leave me alone!

“I promise. Trust me, I can keep a secret from Ryan.”

“Good. Well, we broke up because one night we were doing it and it was feeling really good and everything but then out of nowhere he called me Alicia.”

I had to read the text five times to both understand and believe it.

“He called you by my name?” I wrote back. What else could that mean? We didn't know any other Alicia's.

“Yeah, it was this really awkward moment. Everything just sort of stopped and I could tell he knew what he did and he was pretty embarrassed about it. I asked did he just call me his sister's name? And he said it was only because we have really similar names.”

“Well, that makes sense,” I said, even though I wasn't sure I fully bought that explanation.

“I know but our names aren't really that similar, are they? And he's always just called me Amy anyway. I don't know. It's not like I think that he really thinks of you like that or anything, I'm sure it really was just a mistake. Still, it was pretty weird and I just couldn't get over it. Every time we were about to do it again I'd think about it and I just couldn’t.”

“Oh,” was all I could think to say back.

“Don't tell him I told you!”

“I won't.”

Jaxon poked his blond head in the room then. “Alicia, we're leaving for dinner at the main house with the family in an hour,” he told me. “Get dressed.”

“Okay. Hey Jax?” I called, tossing my phone from hand to hand as I thought. “You know Amelia?”

“You mean that person who is constantly attached to you at the hip? I would think so, yeah,” he said, jokingly.

“Do you think we look alike?” I asked.

He thought about this.

“Yeah. I never really noticed before, but yeah. Then again I guess a lot of best friends do. Like attracts like, and all.”

I just nodded. 

“I'm gonna go get ready,” he said, and left.

I sat there thinking about it. I was 5'4, Amelia was 5'5. I had gray eyes, she had light blue eyes. We both had dark brown hair. We both had 34C chests. We were both athletic with toned bodies, having played volleyball and soccer for years. We dressed similar. I had thought it was weird before when Ryan started going out with my best friend, but I didn't say anything because I knew she had liked him for years. Now I was wondering, in his eyes was she really just a substitute...for me?

No, it couldn't be! That would be crazy! Ryan might tease me in a way that was inappropriate lately, but he would never really think of doing THAT with me. Whatever happened with Amelia was just some weird slip of the tongue.

I went to unpack my bags, looking for a nice outfit to wear. I picked a gray dress that I had just bought that was a little clingy but not slutty. I would wear some bright lip gloss on my plump lips to give my look a bit of color. When I held the dress up, a note fell out of it. It was a little blue sheet of paper folded in half. I recognized that it was one of the pieces of note paper that I kept on my desk, but I hadn't written myself any notes, so I was puzzled. 

Curious, I bent down and picked it up, unfolding it. There were only three words on it in a very familiar handwriting.

“I love you.”

I smiled at it, feeling my heart twinge. He hid this note in my bag. What a cute move. It actually made my anger at his behavior all day just disappear. I folded it back up and put it in my jewelry box for safekeeping. Then I got dressed for dinner with the rest of the family. 


	2. Chapter 2

The main house was enormous and very lavish, of course, I was sure my grandparents would have it no other way. Fine art, chandeliers, expensive furniture and rugs, the whole nine yards. The house also had a large dining room with a table that could seat twenty, plus another dining room across the hall. That was good, since we had about thirty Hanson's in the house, and twenty more coming tomorrow.

I soon found myself surrounded by my real dad's parents, my dad, mom, stepdad, siblings, my dad's new wife and her kids, plus some little new toddler-aged half siblings that I hardly felt like I knew. There were cousins everywhere, too. I had narrowly escaped having to sit at the kid's table across the hall like I always did at affairs like this. Technically I should have been there, being under eighteen and all, but oddly when I was on my way there, a hand shot out and pulled me into the big dining room.

“Hey mom, can Alicia sit next to me?” Ryan asked.

“Sure,” she said, never able to deny Ryan anything.

I felt a little curious as to why he even bothered, but when he looked at me and smiled I just smiled back. I looked him over. He had on a blue button down shirt that brought out his eyes and some black pants. Everything fit just right to show off his trim but fit build. His dark hair was styled neatly.

“You look handsome,” I said.

“Thanks, I know,” he grinned. Then he pushed me into the chair he'd chosen for me and sat down next to me, seemingly happy as a clam while I rolled my eyes at his enormous ego.

So we all sat around the table, eating and catching up on life. Even though we were at the adult table, nobody under 21 was allowed to drink, which sucked because my grandpa liked really expensive alcohol and the champagne looked really tempting. Normally mom would let me have a glass but there was no way she'd do it in front of our real dad's wife, who loved to tell everyone who would listen how Mom was a horrible parent and raising us all like heathens. Which couldn't have been further from the truth, of course.

All while everyone was talking I was plotting ways to sneak and drink some champagne. I was distracted from my thoughts when I felt a hand slip onto my thigh. My head snapped over to Ryan.

“What are you doing?” I asked, through the fake smile I had plastered on my face so nobody at the table would get suspicious.

“Just making your dream come true,” he said, his lips twitching in a small smirk.

Oh he was unbelievable!

“Would you take your hand off...” the rest of what I said was drowned out when grandpa proposed a toast, then stood up and started giving a speech about family and love. All the while, Ryan was sitting there caressing my leg. 

I knew he was doing this to get a rise out of me, to prove that I was susceptible to his games or charms or whatever. Desperate to prove him wrong, I didn't stop him, I just let him fondle away, pretending to be concentrating on grandpa's speech. The only problem was, as he continued to feel up my thigh I started to get tingly between my legs again. 

'No, goddammit! He is winning! I know I cant possibly like this. So why does it feel so good?!' I wondered, frantically.

I looked at Ryan, he looked back at me just as cool as could be, while his hand continued to fondle me under the table in front of all of our immediate family members and half the extended ones, too.

I was suddenly fearful that someone would realize he now had his hand up my dress. My heart started pumping and the adrenaline of my fear just added to the excitement that was building between my legs. I started to get wet. I could feel heat and juice emanating from my pussy, dampening my panty seat. Ryan's finger trailed up my thigh, headed for places it really shouldn't go. My pussy throbbed in anticipation. 

I shot up from my seat. Everyone looked at me.

“Uh....I have to go to the bathroom!” I yelped, and scurried away from the table.

I went in the nearest bathroom and shut myself in there, telling myself that it was perfectly natural that I got excited. It wasn't because of Ryan, it was just because no guy had ever touched me like that before. And Ryan didn’t really mean anything by it, he was just enjoying getting a reaction out of me.

Much calmer now, I headed back to the table. When I sat down Ryan leaned over and whispered to me, “Did you take care of things?”

At first I didn't know what he meant, but then I realized he was asking did I get myself off in the bathroom.

“No! And if you so much as put your hand over here again, I'm gonna stab it with a steak knife,” I whispered.

He chuckled, and went back to eating his dinner.

I concentrated on my food for a while, unable to figure out what was happening between me and Ryan. Suddenly, my cell phone vibrated in my purse. Sneakily, under the table, I checked it. I had a text from Amelia.

“Oh my God, I am at Colin's party and he just asked about you!”

My heart leaped.

“He did?” I text back. 

“Yes, and he looks good tonight, too,” she text, attaching a picture she just took. Colin was just wearing a gray t-shirt and jeans but his clothes were hugging his massive chest and showing off his bulging biceps and trim waist. A bright white smile lit up his chiseled handsome face, and dimples adorned his cheeks.

“Jesus, that body!” I typed, drool literally collecting in my mouth. “Is he a god or something?”

“Quite possibly.”

I felt Ryan peering over into my lap where I was hiding my phone. I suspected he was reading my texts, but I just ignored him.

“Maybe I should text him?” I asked Amelia.

“Go for it!” she said. “Let me know what he says!”

I started to text Colin.

“Hey, why aren't you here?” he asked.

I explained to him that I was stuck in upstate New York for some family reunion bonding crap. We text back and forth for a while, him telling me about the party, me trying lamely to flirt with him. It didn't seem to be going anywhere but I wasn't sure if that was because he wasn't into it or I was just really bad at flirting. I didn't have really any experience with this sort of thing, so I figured it must be me. Finally I just flat out told him what was on my mind.

“Hey, you know I have a crush on you, right?”

I waited a long time for him to answer. Finally my phone buzzed.

“That's really sweet, Alicia.”

I read the message over again, looking for any sort of hope that he felt the same way. There was none.

“That's it?!” I cried out loud, disappointment washing over me. 

“Alicia, are you on your phone at the table?” mom asked, with a disapproving tone.

Tons of faces around the table began to frown at me. People at the far end began to lament the nuisance of teenagers these days with their fancy newfangled phone dohickeys.

“Sweetheart, that is very rude,” my real dad said.

“Well, your wife is very rude and yet you still like her,” I snapped.

Everyone at the table gaped at me. Especially his wife. 

I felt totally embarrassed and ashamed of myself, it wasn't like me to have an outburst like that, but seriously? That was all Colin could say? That it was “really sweet?” He obviously didn't like me. So why did he care so much if I came to his party or not? He probably just wanted to hang out with me as a friend. Oh God, it was so disappointing! I actually felt like I was going to cry.

“I'm sorry. May I be excused?” I asked, eyes downcast and face suddenly sullen.

“Sure honey,” Jack said.

Nobody contradicted him, because they probably didn't want me further ruining their meal.

I got up and practically ran outside onto the back porch. Flopping into a patio chair, I called Amelia repeatedly until she finally picked up.

“What's the matter? You know I was in the party and it's loud! I had to go outside to answer the phone!” she said.

I filled her in on me and Colin's conversation.

“Ohhhh,” she said, sounding like she was cringing. “And did he ever say anything else after that?”

“No. And there's nothing I can say in response to what he said. The conversation is just pretty much over. Just like my chances apparently.”

Though on second thought, even that was overestimating things. I'd probably never had any chances.

She sympathized and said all the things a good friend should say, like that I could do better and if he didn't like me as more than a friend he was an idiot. I listened until I felt even more depressed, then I thanked her and hung up. 

I sat there for a while in the cold, thinking that I should go inside before I froze, but not wanting to. After a bit, the glass doors opened again and Ryan walked out, a jacket draped over his arm.

I looked at him suspiciously. What did he want? To lecture me on my outburst? To play more of his new confusing “games?” I didn't really think I could handle that right now.

He came over and sat down next to me. Then he moved his jacket aside to show me he was holding a bottle of champagne. I squawked and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him.

“Oh, I see. NOW you love me,” he laughed, uncorking the bottle.

“I always loved you, as you so kindly pointed out earlier,” I said, stealing his jacket and wrapping it around me. “Now, pass the booze.”

He handed it to me and I took a swig. Delicious. And soon the alcohol would make me forget all my troubles.

“You wanna tell me what's wrong?” he asked.

I explained the whole Colin situation.

“Well, he didn't say he wasn't interested in you,” he pointed out.

I passed him the bottle so he could take a drink. “I know. But if he was interested, wouldn't he have said something?”

Ryan didn't say anything for a moment. He just put his arm around me and rubbed my arm in an attempt to warm me up.

“There is no telling,” he finally said. “But either way, he's a douche for just leaving you hanging like that. So, forget him. Why don't we have some fun? We could go liberate another bottle of this stuff then go back to the cottage and hang, you and me.”

“And what are we gonna tell everyone?”

“That you don't feel good and I'm being a good caring brother by taking you back to get some rest.”

“Okay, let's go,” I said.

Fifteen minutes later we were back at the cottage in the living room with the lights off getting drunk and watching movies. We were so drunk everything was hilarious. We were practically falling all over each other with a case of the giggles. Then we heard someone on the front porch. We sat up and attempted to look sober. Realizing I failed at looking sober because I couldn't stop smirking, I instead curled up on Ryan's lap and pretended to be asleep.

The door opened and Kylie and Jax walked in, chatting with each other.

“How's Alicia?” Jax asked.

“Oh, she's fine now. Just sleepy. I'm gonna take her up to her room in a bit.”

“Oh, okay,” Kylie said. “Well, mom and dad are gonna be up at the main house for a while. The grown ups just started playing some card game or whatever.”

“Oh. So why'd you come back early?”

“Uh, tired?” Kylie said, with a strange catch to her voice. “We're just both gonna turn in for the night.”

“Okay,” Ryan said.

As soon as I heard them leave the room I popped back up, giggling. “You're good at pretending not to be drunk,” I said, my face really close to his.

“I'm good at lot of things,” he said, licking his lips very...very...suggestively. 

For a second I was excited by the sight of his tongue but then I remembered who he was and where we were.

“Totally inappropriate!” I sang, moving away.

“What? I am just saying!”

“Shut up,” I said, and grabbed a pillow, smacking him with it. 

He gave me a shocked look and grabbed the pillow next to himself, smacking me with it. We got into a rather brutal and short pillow fight during which we first beat each other mercilessly with the pillows then started wrestling, trying to take each other's pillow. Ryan won in the end, pinning me to the couch and pulling my pillow away. When I realized he was laying on top of me between my legs, I quickly pulled away, smoothing my dress back down. He scooted closer to me, obviously about to touch me, but I shooed him away.

“Stop, I wanna finish watching the movie,” I said, taking the remote and turning up the TV.

“Fine, whatever you want,” he said, leaning back on the sofa and watching the movie with me.

A bit later, I heard something. A low muffled moan, followed by another. I looked at Ryan. He wasn't looking at the screen anymore. His head was turned to the left, in the direction the noises had come from. He looked like he was listening intently.

“Did you hear that?” I asked.

“Yeah, I've been hearing something for a while now,” he said. “It almost sounds like...”

“Yeah, it does,” I said, blushing. 

He hadn't said the words, but I knew what he'd meant. It sounded like someone was in the corner room fucking. But that was impossible, since only Kylie and Jaxon were home.

We went back to watching the movie.

The faint sound of something bumping something else repeatedly caught my attention. 

“Is that Kylie and Jaxon making that noise?” I asked.

“Who else could it be?” he asked.

“Well, what are they doing?”

He looked like he was going to say something, but then thought better of it. Instead he said: “Let's go find out.” 

We got up and quietly padded down the hall, listening. I could hear the faint sounds that had carried into the living room. It sounded like they were jumping up and down on the bed. Only I didn't quite think it was that, because that would have been a lot louder. When we came to the door, I heard a moan from Kylie and a lower moan that must have come from Jaxon. I looked at Ryan and raised my eyebrow.

“What is this?” I mouthed, completely confused.

“I think you know,” he said. Then he started to make humping motions at the air. I clamped a hand over my mouth to keep from either gasping at the lewd assumption or laughing at the hilarious sight of him air humping and grinding.

I smacked him on the arm to make him stop. “No! They wouldn't!” I cried.

Just then Kylie's muffled voice came through. “That feels good.”

Ryan gave me a look that said “See?”

“No, it's not possible,” I said. “They're brother and sister!”

Ryan just shrugged. “There's only one way to find out for sure.”

He reached out and turned the knob, really slowly. Part of me wanted to tell him to stop but another part had to see. In the end curiosity won out, I had to know the truth. He turned the knob and I gently pushed the door open. Both of us pushed our faces to the emerging crack in the door.

There on top of the bed were Kylie and Jaxon, and there was no doubt about it: they were engaged in some pretty vigorous fucking. They had their clothes on mostly but their pants pulled down. Kylie was on all fours and Jaxon was behind her slamming his cock in and out of her pussy. The thumping noise we heard was the headboard hitting the wall.

Kylie was obviously enjoying herself because she was mewling and gasping as Jaxon's cock gave her glistening pussy a relentless beating. I think she started cumming because she suddenly started to shake and clutch at the sheets.

I couldn't process what I was seeing. I immediately grabbed the door handle and pulled it shut, turning around sharply. Shock was written all over my face. I couldn't process seeing my siblings engaged in something so intimate and so...so wrong!

“How can they do that?! We should stop them!” I hissed.

Ryan took me by the arm and walked me away from the door.

“What good will that do? You've seen the way they act around each other lately. They have probably been doing this for a long time. Stopping them isn't gonna fix anything now.”

They've probably been doing this a long time? My stomach rolled. “I'm gonna pretend they're just jumping up and down on the bed,” I decided.

“Whatever works,” Ryan said. “Personally, I think it's kinda hot.”

I rolled my eyes. “You would.”

We went back to the living room to finish our movie, but the vibe was no longer relaxed. It was tense somehow. I felt fidgety and didn't know why. The only good thing was that the noises stopped. Kylie and Jax were obviously done. 

A few moments later, mom and dad came back. They were apparently drunk. They quickly greeted us then practically danced off to their room. Shortly afterward, a creaking of bedsprings started up in the room above us. I couldn't hear their voices, but it was more than apparent what was going on up there.

“Oh my God! Now them?” I cried.

Ryan shrugged. “I guess everyone's horny tonight. The only ones not going at it right now is us,” he said, with an awkward laugh.

I just looked at him like he was nuts. Of course WE weren't doing what they were doing. We were the only pair in the house who were actually related to each other.

“Hey...We should join in the fun,” he suddenly said, nudging me with his elbow.

“What?” I asked, hoping he wouldn't repeat it.

“C'mon. Listening to this has gotta be making you horny. I mean, I am so hard right now.”

“Are you kidding? Seriously? You're telling me about the state of your privates now?”

“What's wrong with telling you – wait, would you rather see instead?” he asked, excitedly. His hands went to his fly, ready to open it if I only said the word.

“No!” I cried, holding my hands up. “Don't show me!”

“Why not? We should have some fun. If Kylie and Jax can do it, why can't we?”

“Um, because unlike Kylie and Jax, we are blood related. They are just stepsiblings.”

“So? We were all raised together. They're just as much brother and sister as we are,” he said.

“Once again, may I just remind you: blood related.”

“So? That doesn't mean you don't want me,” he said.

I scoffed and looked away, crossing my arms over my chest. 

Ryan scooted closer to me and ran his fingers across my collarbone. I was shocked at the tingles that danced across my skin. 

“Alicia, I know your pussy has been wet for me all day,” he whispered in my ear.

I turned my head to look at him. So that was what he was doing? The constant messing with my neck and rubbing on me and saying dirty things. He wasn't trying to annoy me or pick on me. He was trying to turn me on. What was even more shocking than that was that it had worked. Every single time. 

The fucking in Kylie's room resumed, and the humping in both rooms seemed to go on and on, quiet but insistent. This was getting ridiculous. Between the rising charge of sex in the house and the lustful gaze Ryan was currently giving me I felt like I couldn't breathe.

“I'm going to get a drink,” I blurted, practically darting off the couch and going into the kitchen.

I grabbed myself a soda and leaned against the counter, drinking it and refusing to think about what was going on outside the kitchen. Parents doing their best to make me a new sibling, while two of the siblings I had were having a sex marathon and fucking like animals. Not to mention my other brother was horny and deviously plotting his way into my pants. It was insane!

I knew my peace couldn't last, two minutes later Ryan came into the kitchen.

“So, what, are you saving yourself for Colin?” he asked, as he walked up to me. “Because that's pretty ridiculous.”

I gasped and slapped him on his chest. “You're mean!”

“What? I didn't mean anything! I just meant he's not good enough for you! Look, I just hate to see you upset over that asshole. You deserve better. You deserve someone who'll make you feel special. Because you are.”

I couldn't help it, I melted. “Aww. Really?” 

“Of course,” he said. “If he can't appreciate you, it's his loss. I think you're gorgeous and sweet. Any guy would be lucky to have you.”

“Thanks, Ry,” I said.

He beamed at me, then wrapped his arms around me, hugging me. Part of me knew he was just trying to butter me up so I would consider having sex with him, but I was helpless to resist the warm fuzzy feeling that had come over me. I hugged him back. He started to run his hands over my back and down my hips. This did not feel brotherly at all, he was caressing me like a boyfriend would. As wrong as it was, I didn't want to stop him. 

Maybe he was right. Maybe I was a little affected by what was going on in the house tonight. Maybe it was my disappointment over Colin. Maybe it was the alcohol. I didn't know. I only knew I needed someone to touch me, and I didn't mind if it was Ryan.

“I like holding you,” he said, kissing my temple.

“I like you holding me,” I said into his shirt.

He kissed my cheek and then pressed a kiss to my neck. I giggled as his lips brushed my neck softly.

“That tickles,” I said.

“Do you admit that you like it?” he asked, kissing me there again.

I sighed. “Mm hmm.”

I found my hands traveling up and down his back. His hands cupped my ass.

“Stop. Enough, you horny bastard,” I warned, playfully, pushing him away. I liked him touching me and showing me love, and I was pretty horny after all of his teasing all day, but I couldn't accept the idea of having sex with my own brother.

“Yes, I am really horny. And you are really adorable,” he said, pulling me back to him.

“And also really related to you,” I reminded him.

“I don't care. Alicia, let's mess around a little? Why should we be the only ones lonely? We don't have to do anything major. Just let me rub it against you a little?”

“Ryan!” I scolded. “You are asking me to get you off. There is something seriously wrong with you!”

“I know,” he said, letting go of me, to my surprise. 

He began to pace, running a hand through his hair in frustration before coming back to me. He started to talk, confessing all his sins. 

“I know there's something wrong with me. For years I've been obsessed with you. Every time I touch myself I think of you. I steal your underwear and hide them under my mattress so I can smell them and stroke my dick with them. Every girl I'm with, I pretend she's you. I don't even know why I do it. I know I should stop, but I can't!”

I was completely blown away.

“So then it's true,” I said.

“What's true?”

“You dated Amelia because she reminded you of me.”

Ryan looked down. “I'm not proud of myself. I thought it was the next best thing to having you. I thought that would be enough. It still wasn't.”

I didn't know what to say. My heart went out to him because of this strange crush or whatever you'd call how he felt about me. I was happy and flattered that he wanted me, but I knew it had also cost him at least one girlfriend. I didn't want his feelings for me to ruin anything else.

“Maybe, if we do something, just once, I can get it out of my system? You know?” he suggested, looking at me hopefully. “I know it's a lot to ask, but maybe...if you help me...I could get over it?”

I just couldn't bring myself to say no to that face.

“Well, um, okay,” I said. 

Ryan perked up immediately. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” I said. “But no sex. I mean, you can rub it against me if you want, but that's it.”

“Okay,” he agreed. “Can I touch you first?”

“I guess so,” I said.

Ryan started to touch me again, running his hands over me. Only this time he paid extra attention to my boobs, squeezing and fondling them, then moving his hands down to give my ass the same treatment. I had to admit that standing there pressed against his hard-on while he fondled my ass was turning me on. Then his hand slid between my legs, touching my pussy through my panties. 

His fingers slipped back and forth over the crotch of my panties, and it felt good. Really good. When he pulled my panty seat aside and I felt his fingers brush my bare clit a jolt of pleasure hit me. I put my hands on his shoulders to brace myself as his hand stroked my clit, his fingers sliding back and forth over it. My clit swelled and became more and more sensitive to his touch. My pussy started to drool cream as his hand pet me. Ryan was breathing faster with excitement and I started to moan against his shoulder.

He turned me around and pulled my dress up over my hips. I waited, hearing him unzip his jeans and push them down.

“Pull down your panties for me,” he told me. I glanced back to see he was watching me while stroking his dick with his hand. My eyes widened at the sight of it. I could not believe how big it was. It was long and hard, and slightly curved upward. How did he contain something like that in his pants? 

I slowly pulled my panties down, willingly exposing my round ass and wet pussy to him. He stepped up behind me, pressing me against the counter and nestling his cock against my pussy. He started to move his hips back and forth, sliding that long hard cock against my pussy lips and my clit, aided by the creamy wetness that had been seeping out of me since dinner. It felt even better than his fingers. While he did this, he kissed and nuzzled my neck. I got even wetter, and my heart started pounding in my chest. I'd never done anything this exciting before.

“Oh my god, so soft and wet....” he gasped. I felt his body tense and there was a big warm gush down the inside of my leg.

“Ryan!” I protested, but he kept cumming down my leg and moaning against my neck. As shocked and angry as I was, it turned me on so much. My pussy was throbbing and leaking badly now. I wasn't sure how much of this 'messing around' I could take without going insane.

“Are you done?” I asked him, hoping he'd say yes.

“Hmm,” he sighed happily, and I took that as a yes. I pulled my panties all the way off and used them to wipe up my leg.

“Hey, Ali, it's still hard,” he said. “Let me put it in you just a little? I'll just put the head in. You're so wet it will go in easy.”

“No, I'm not letting you put that thing in me!” 

“Why not?”

“Because, you plus me equals blood related!”

“Alicia, I'm not even gonna put it all the way in. And I'll take it out before I cum. So what's the big deal?”

“Ryan - “ I was about to do my 'incest equation' again but then he blurted something that mystified me.

“Someone's gonna put it in you someday anyway, and I wanna be the first.”

“What? Why?” I asked.

“Because it should be me, not some douchebag like Colin. If I'm your first, nobody can take that away. You'll always be my girl. Even if we never do it again, even if you run off and marry some idiot like Colin one day. We'll both always know that you're mine.”

The fact that he had given thought to this before and saw it as a way of claiming me in some way – albeit misguided – was endearing to me. 

“Let me do it, just a little? I'm so hard for you. You can't get me this excited and not let me put it in even a little. C'mon, sis? Please?”

I caved. “Okay okay fine, just a little, not all the way,” I said.

“Okay,” he agreed.

He pushed me back down on the counter so my ass was sort of in the air. I felt highly vulnerable but excited as I felt him reach down and take his dick in hand, positioning it at my entrance. I started to get a bit nervous, like maybe we shouldn't do this, but then he pushed it in a little and I had to admit to myself, it felt wonderful. Natural.

He started to move that little bit in and out. Pleasure spread through my pussy and down my legs. He reached around, wriggling his hand beneath me to cup my tit in his hand and fondle it as he stroked little shallow strokes in my pussy. This was it, I was fucking. I was fucking Ryan. It was turning me on. It was turning us both on.

“Can I go in some more?” he asked.

“Um...yeah,” I said, trying not to let on how much I was liking this. I knew I shouldn't be.

“If I do I'm probably gonna pop your cherry,” he warned me.

“It's okay,” I quickly said. Between the sensation of his dick inside me and the way he was pinching and rolling my nipple between his fingers, I was feeling so good that everything he did was okay in my book.

He pushed in further, slowly probing and prodding his way into my pussy. I could feel him sliding into me against the resistance of my really tight walls, forcing them apart to make way for him. When he reached my natural barrier it stretched and then tore apart to allow him to sink even deeper into me. It hurt pretty bad, and I winced but I knew it was inevitable so I just grasped the counter and bore it as he pushed his hard dick further up my tender little unused pussy. He went so far inside me I could feel his hips against my butt and the head of his dick touching my cervix. That felt so good, it sent shudders through my body. 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” I said, sounding kind of breathless. “I'm okay.”

He held still, letting me adjust to the new sensation. I loved it. He felt really big and hard inside me, and the sensation of him stretching me was now pleasant. I wondered if he liked being inside me as much as I liked having him in me.

“How is it?” I asked. “Does it feel good?”

“Oh God, it's so good,” he sighed. “It's so good it's crazy. Kiss me while my dick's inside you?”

Kiss him? That was crazy talk. It would be weird, wouldn't it? I was going to protest but he grabbed my face and the next thing I knew his mouth was attached to mine and his tongue was probing my mouth. It wasn't weird, like I thought. It was hot. Both of us started moaning as our tongues played with each other. I guess it was all too much for him, because he suddenly pulled his dick out and started rubbing it on my ass. I was about to ask what he was doing, then I felt him spurting hot cum on my ass cheeks.

“You came again?” I asked, amazed.

“Yeah. You're really hot, I can't help it,” he said, continuing to rub his dick on my ass. “Your pussy is the tightest I've ever had, and your ass is so gorgeous and sexy.”

I was practically glowing from his praise. I also noticed that there was a tingly sensation lingering deep in my pussy. Every nerve ending inside it was alight now and craving more stimulation. I suspected it wanted Ryan back inside it. 

“Lay down on the floor,” he told me, excitedly. “I want to really enjoy you.”

I was about to say we'd done more than enough and should stop, but he took me by the arms, guiding me to lay down on my back.

“Um, Ryan...” I began to protest, as he went down on his knees before me, kneeling between my spread legs.

“Don't worry, I won't get you pregnant, I'll pull out before I cum,” he assured me, as if that was all I should be concerned about.

“But - “ was all I got out before he was pushing his dick back inside me. It was still a really tight fit and an intense feeling.

“Ohhhh God,” he moaned, pulling back out a ways and then shoving himself all the way back in. A wave of strong pleasure washed through me and I whimpered. He started to pump me, thrusting his dick in and out of my pussy. 

It felt so good, I started shoving my hips up at him so he reached deeper inside me. It felt like my pussy was on fire, that's how intense it was. His dick was so hard as it rubbed against all my most tender spots, making me gasp and whimper. I rotated my hips trying to make sure every centimeter of my pussy felt him. 

He leaned over me and started to pump his hips up and down, rhythmically. I placed my hands under my knees and held my legs open as far as I could so he could pump and fuck my dripping pussy as thoroughly as possible. It was incredible. It was amazing and heavenly. 

“Oh God, yes. Oh fuck me,” I chanted, as the pleasure escalated. “Oh your dick feels so good. Please fuck me more?”

My begging just turned him on more because he pumped me harder, his breath coming hard and ragged amidst moans and groans of sheer pleasure.

“Fuck....Alicia...Yes....Fucking take my cock,” he grunted, slamming into me and sucking hard on my neck. I was probably going to have a hickey the next day but it was so worth it. His teeth grazed my skin and I groaned and convulsed with overwhelming lust. “You know you are mine now, right?”

“Yes, Ryan, yes,” I moaned.

“Who do you belong to?” he asked as he stroked inside me.

“You, big brother, you! Oh God, you are so good,” I panted, running my fingers through his hair then pulling his face to mine so I could kiss his mouth as deeply as he was fucking my pussy.

We were fucking and kissing on the floor with complete abandon and as wrong as I knew it was, I had never felt more pleasure in my life. Each thrust made the waves crash through me with more and more intensity and I knew that soon I was going to explode.

“Oh, I am going to cum, Ryan! Aaaahh! Ahhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!” I cried, as I came so hard my legs tensed up and my body shook.

Ryan started to really ride me and moan loudly, then he suddenly pulled out of me and spurt six or seven generous spurts of his cum onto my heaving stomach. I loved watching the look on his face when he came, but right afterward his eyes seemed to focus on the doorway behind us and then widen in shock.

I looked upward, tilting my head up, and I saw Kylie and Jax standing in the doorway looking at us in revulsion. They looked like they'd been standing there frozen for some time.

“How could you?” Jax asked us, looking as if his entire world was crumbling before his eyes. “Oh God!”

“You're disgusting!” Kylie cried, then turned and stalked out of the room. Jax was hot on her heels.

“Wow, they are some hypocrites,” was all Ryan said. 

“Are you kidding? They're right! We're so much worse than them,” I said, fretfully. “They're not really related. We are.”

Ryan looked at me, seeming kind of bummed that I was so worked up. “It's not that bad, what we did,” he said. “It was for a good cause. I mean, now I can get over my weird fixation or whatever. You only did it to help me.”

“Right. And we never have to do it again, right?” I asked.

“Right,” he nodded, albeit a little reluctantly.

“We should go talk to them. What if they tell on us?” I asked frantically, gesturing toward the door.

“They can't tell on us. Not now that we know what they've been doing. They'll just have to accept it.”

“I guess so,” I said.

I felt so weird. I felt ashamed at being caught doing what we did, but I felt a tremendous amount of satisfaction from having done it. I was almost disappointed that it couldn't happen again. Still I knew how much trouble it could cause if we continued down that road. It was better to leave it like this. Ryan got what he wanted. Now we could both move on.

We both dressed and went to go find Jax and Kylie. They were on the front porch talking. Kylie looked like she'd been crying. I felt even more guilty.

“Hey,” I said, awkwardly, barely able to look them in the eye.

“How could you guys do that?” Kylie asked. “Literally, how? Are you actually attracted to each other? Physically?”

“Is it really so different from what you and Jax do?” Ryan countered.

They both looked shocked, realizing we knew about them.

“Yeah, we heard you earlier,” I said. “So we went to the door to listen, we thought we had to be mistaken. Then we peeked in. It took all of that to really believe it.”

Kylie's face twisted in shock and anger. Then she seemed to just accept it. She heaved a weary sigh.

“Jax and I aren't really related,” she said. “You two are. If you got pregnant or something it would be a total disaster. The kid would probably be deformed. It's illegal, you know, for you two to have sex. That's how wrong it is. Do you know that?”

I looked away, feeling like I was smothering in guilt. I'm sure both Ryan and I felt pretty guilty.

“If mom and dad found out it would kill them,” Jax said. “You should think about them. You should think about Alicia's well-being and her future, not just your own selfish needs.”

That last comment was directed at Ryan.

“Hey, Alicia is my sister, not yours!” Ryan snapped. 

“Great, you just have go there, don't you? It's so obvious you're just trying to distract everyone from the real issue here – the fact that you just stuck your dick in our baby sister!” Jax cried.

“Would you guys keep it down?!” I hissed. “This is a secret! We all have secrets here. I doubt mom and dad would be any happier to find out what goes down between you two than they would be to find out about us.”

“Are you threatening us?” Kylie asked, outdone.

“No. I'm just saying, we're not the only ones doing something we shouldn't. Only we just did it once and we're not going to again. You two, on the other hand, have been at it for God knows how long. You keep saying you're not related but you know we were raise to be a family. How would you explain to mom and dad that you're pretty much dating each other behind their backs?”

They both looked miserable.

“Look, we can deal with this easily,” Ryan said. “You don't say anything to the parents about us, and we won't say anything to them about you. Deal?”

“Deal,” Jax said. “But you two really can't do that anymore. For lots of reasons.”

“We won't,” I said. “You don't have to worry about it. It was a one time thing.” 

“I really hope so,” Kylie said, looking at us with a seriousness that was rare for her. “You two can never really be together, you know? You're siblings. That's all you can ever be. Whatever else you think you feel for each other...it's doomed from the start.”

For some reason I felt like I had just been hit with a truck. I glanced over at Ryan to see he looked equally as affected. 

Jaxon and Kylie went back into the house soberly, leaving Ryan and I standing there.

“I don't know what they're talking about,” Ryan said, with a nervous laugh. “It's not like we're in love with each other or something.”

“Ha ha ha. Yeah, I know, right?” I responded, half-heartedly. 

“Well, I'm gonna head to bed,” he said.

“Me too,” I said.

We went back inside and we both went to our rooms. 

I changed for bed and slipped beneath the covers, thinking that when I woke up in the morning I would pretend that none of this had ever happened, and things would go back to normal again. Ryan would carry on being a slut and I'd carry on chasing my unattainable crush. Because that was right. That was normal.

And I couldn't handle not being normal.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Ryan stood over my bed, dressed in nothing but baby blue boxers.

“Alicia, wake up,” he whispered, shaking me vigorously. “Alicia? I need help, baby sis.”

“What?” I asked, groggily, as I woke up, my eyes beginning now to focus on his face. “What's the emergency?”

He pointed down to his crotch. I noticed his boxers were tented by a massive hard-on. 

“Oh God, what is this?” I cried. “I've already done all I'm gonna do to help you with this! I mean, I actually had sex with you last night! Do you realize how crazy that is? You are supposed to be over this now! That was the whole point!”

“I am. I am over it! I swear!” he said. “Well, mostly.”

“Mostly?” I cried, at a complete loss. 

“It's just that I have this one last fantasy. If you help me with it, I am sure I can get over it completely,” he said, giving me big puppy dog eyes.

I sat up and let out a sleepy groan, but resigned myself to the situation. “Okay, what do you want to do?”

“Can you suck on it a little?” he asked, with an inviting little smile.

“What?!” I cried, making him jump.

“Shh! Okay, I shouldn't have asked that. You don't have to suck on it. Can you just rub your face on it, though?” he asked, looking super hopeful.

I ran my hand through my hair, lost. How did things become like this?

“Ryan, I think this is making things worse, not better.”

“No no no, seriously, I promise. It's so much better. You just have to do this one last thing because I always fantasize about it when I jack off and now I can't even get turned on with my girlfriend unless I think about it, but if you do it for me I won't have to think about it anymore.”

“Okay,” I said, deciding that just giving in would be easier than trying to make sense of what he just said. “You are lucky I love you, because this is so crazy.”

“I know,” he said, pushing down his shorts and letting his hard cock spring free, ready for my attention. “But really, you are the best for doing this for me. You are the best sister in the world. No, you are the best sister in the entire history of sisters.”

Once again the praise went to my head in a major way.

“Yeah, you better think so,” I smirked, wrapping my hand around his cock. I stroked it a bit and then began to rub my face on it like he wanted me to. The whole time he was freaking out, saying it was so awesome and so hot and I was so pretty. He must have really been enjoying it because his dick was rock hard.

“Rub your lips on it,” he whispered.

I puckered up and rubbed my soft lips on the head, then trailed them down his shaft and back up. He sighed and ran his hand into my hair, content to watch me rub my face and lips all over his engorged dick. He started thrusting his hips, sliding it against my cheek and my mouth. It started to leak, I could feel the wetness smear on my face.

“Why is it leaking?” I asked.

“It's precum, because I'm so so so turned on right now. You have no idea. Don't stop?”

I was curious about this precum stuff and I wanted to see what it was like. So I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock. The taste was interesting but I liked it, it turned me on. And Ryan obviously didn't mind me licking on him. He asked me to do it again, so I did. Once I saw how much he liked it and how it didn't really feel weird at all, I began to lick all over his cock. Then I went a step further and took the head into my mouth. He sucked in a breath through his teeth. Encouraged by this, I started to slowly suck his cock.

“Oh my God, I can't believe this is finally happening. That feels so good,” he said.

I could not stop sucking it, I was getting more and more turned on by what I was doing. By that point I was taking as much of his cock into my mouth as I could and running my tongue all over it then bobbing my head up and down as my mouth slid up and down his shaft.

 

I added my hand to the mix, using it as an extension of my mouth to keep all of his cock stimulated at the same time. He really seemed to like it. I could feel his hips jerk as I worked his hard cock faster.

“Let me cum in your mouth?” he asked. “Just open your mouth, sweetie. Yes just like that...”

I held my mouth open and kept stroking him with my hand. Seconds later his face scrunched up in bliss and his cock throbbed as it spurted a giant gush of cum in my mouth.

“Oh God, yeah,” he groaned, and kept cumming, holding my head and watching as my mouth filled to overflowing with his creamy cum. There was so much it dripped down my chin and the front of my gown.

“Swallow it, baby, please?”

I did. I swallowed what was in my mouth then closed my mouth around the head and took the last remaining little spurts. I then opened my mouth to show him it was empty. He growled low in his throat and suddenly dropped on the bed next to me, grabbing me and kissing me deeply.

“You are so hot, so amazing, so sweet,” he whispered, as he kissed me. Before I knew it he was pushing me back on the bed and climbing on top of me.

“Um Ryan, what are you doing?”

I got my answer when his hands went to my underwear and started to tug them down.

“I just have to have you one last time,” he said. “Raise your hips up?”

“But Ryan, you said that – Hey, what are you – Stop that,” I said, squirming as he managed to get my panties over my ass.

“Just one last time?” he pleaded, pushing my gown up and dipping his head down to take my breast in his mouth. He was kissing and licking and sucking all over my tit. Goddammit, that felt good. While he was sucking on my other tit and flicking my nipple with his tongue he worked a hand between my legs to stroke my clit. “Don't say you don't want me, I can feel how wet you are. Fuck, you get wetter than any girl I have been with. You want this as bad as I do, don't you?”

“I don't think we should...“ I began, but trailed off when he plunged two fingers inside me. Nothing came out of me but a guttural moan as he started to pump them in and out. My pussy was completely overtaking my logic. It wanted Ryan – his fingers, and preferably his cock.

“Oh God, Ryan, I do want you but I don't want to get pregnant.”

“It's okay, I have condoms in my room,” he whispered.

Suddenly I felt a lot less hesitant.

He moved off of me and pulled my panties the rest of the way off then stepped out of his boxers.

“But what if someone hears or walks in?” I asked, suddenly hesitant again. 

“It's early, they're all sleep. I checked. Plus I locked the door when I came in. We'll be quiet. This will be just between you and me.” 

It seemed so acceptable when he said that. So exciting. This would be something nobody else would know about, just us. It was so tempting. My body was lubricating itself more and more as I thought of having him inside me again.

“This will be the last time, so let's enjoy it, okay?” he asked.

I nodded. “Go get a condom.”

“Okay, let me just make you cum first,” he said.

I was not going to argue with that.

He continued to finger my pussy, using his thumb to rub my clit before plunging his fingers back in deep and pumping me with them. I panted and rocked my hips trying to fuck his hand back as much as I could. He pulled his fingers out and sucked my juices off of them then slid them back in. My pleasure hit a new level.

“Ooh yes, harder,” I said.

He fingerfucked me deep and hard until I came all over his hand, twitching and gasping, trying hard not to scream. I was more than ready for his cock to be inside me now.

Ryan lay on the bed on his back. “Get on top of me, put my dick in you.”

I didn't need a second invitation. I straddled him and guided my pussy to his erection. I eased down on it, feeling it fill me completely.

“Mmm,” Ryan said, grabbing me by the hips and thrusting up into me. 

I started to move, humping my hips so I slid up and down on his cock. Ryan was thrusting up into me, following my rhythm. The bed beneath us began to bounce. We both started to pant as we went at it like two people who knew they'd never get another chance. Sweat began to break out on my back as I rocked on top of him.

“Oh yeah. Are you gonna cum?” he asked me.

“Yes!” I cried. I was so close, I could feel it creeping up on me.

“Good. Cum so I can taste it. I'm gonna lick every drop out of you.”

I started to tremble, overwhelmed by the idea of him tonguing the cum out of my hot cunt after his cock had been inside it. I braced my hand on his chest and rode him harder and faster. 

“Agh God! Yes,” he groaned in approval. He smacked my ass. “Ride that dick, girl!”

That was exactly what I was doing, riding him like my life depended on it. At the moment nothing else existed but the pleasure his body was bringing me and how near my orgasm was. With each pump of my hips it came closer. Each time I raised up his length and slid back down it I inched further into oblivion.

“Yes yes yes YES,” I gasped, and came in a blinding rush of white hot pleasure, my pussy contracting and sending my juices running down his cock and all the way down onto the bed below.

I was still coming down from heaven when he threw me off of him and spread my legs, shoving his tongue up my pussy. I moaned and sighed. My eyes rolled back in my head. It felt incredible. I'd always heard girls talk about how great it was to get oral sex from a guy. I always thought it could not be that great. At that moment as his tongue circled and flicked against my clit I knew that it really was that great, and greater. I grabbed his head and held it, cooing my appreciation. 

“Mm, God your pussy is so sweet,” he said, taking his cock in hand and pumping it while he ate me out. I watched it shoot spurt after spurt of cum onto the bed, and then his tongue swirled over my clit and I was spiraling into another climax.

I was shaking, grunting, panting and squirting, cumming all over his mouth and he was lapping it up like crazy and jerking his cock. It came alive again almost instantly.

“Fuck, you make my dick so fucking hard,” he whispered.

“Let me feel how hard it is. Stick it inside me,” I said, spreading my legs like a wanton slut but not caring.

He moved on top of me between my legs, plunging his cock into me.

He started to ride me hard. It felt so good I couldn't speak. I could only writhe beneath him as his cock thrust deep into my pussy again and again.

“Alicia, Alicia,” he chanted as he pumped me. “Oh my God...I'm gonna cum in your pussy.”

“OH yeah! Wait, what?” I asked, suddenly realizing what he just said.

“Let me cum in you? Just this one time?”

I knew I should say no, but I was so horny for him I wasn't thinking logically. The thought of him cumming in me seemed like the most erotic idea ever. So I nodded. Needing no further encouragement, he plunged into me to the hilt.

“Oh my God, Aaahhhh,” he moaned, tensing up as he started to cum in me.

The pleasure had been slowly building for me for a while now so I started cumming, too. After the orgasms I'd already had this felt unbelievable. I was twitching beneath him and clutching his ass as I thrust my hips against him again and again, knowing he was shooting his cum in me. My legs went all tense and my pussy was squeezing around him so tight in an effort to keep him sucked inside me as far as possible. 

“Oh God! Fuck! I'm cumming so hard!” I cried. “Fill my pussy with your cum!”

My orgasm felt like it lasted forever. When I finally came down, Ryan and I just laid there holding each other. Eventually we rolled apart, laying there side by side, both kind of shocked by the intensity of what just happened. 

I didn't know what had come over us. I wasn't sure, but I had heard about sex from Amelia plenty of times, and it seemed like the sex we were having was pretty passionate, even by regular couple standards. Considering we were siblings, what did that mean?

“Alicia?”

“Hm?

“You know I can never be cured, right?” he asked.

I groaned in frustration, my hand creeping over my face. “After everything that you said, now you come out with this?”

“Well, that was before! After what just happened, c'mon,” he said, as if I should just know the game had changed. “That was awesome. No girl has ever fucked me like that. No matter how much they like me or how much they say I turn them on, they never just go nuts on me like that. That's what I need.”

“Ryan, you have to let it go. If we keep doing this everything could be ruined. I am not gonna walk around pregnant with my brother's kid. And I'm not gonna have mom and dad looking at me with disgust because they found out I let you fuck me. That's not the life I want.”

“But we can avoid both of those things!”

“For how long? Did you notice how we forgot the condoms?”

Ryan looked like logic was finally started to dawn on him, but then he looked at me, looked at my boobs, and shook his head.

“No no no. You and me, this is right, I am sure of it,” he said, nodding in certainty.

I huffed and covered my chest, since it was obviously affecting his brain cells.

“Have you forgotten that you have a girlfriend?! Oh, wait, I'm sorry – two girlfriends?!”

“I can break up with them! It's not like I ever loved them!”

“Oh wow! Nice, Mr. Sensitive!” 

“Why are you trying to ruin this moment? Everything is perfect! Look at how happy we are,” he said, gesturing between us.

“If this is your idea of perfect, you're a severely fucked up individual!” I ranted.

Ryan looked reprimanded like a puppy that had just been smacked on the nose with a newspaper. It was adorable, but I refused to be moved.

Ryan turned over facing me and pulled me to him, sliding his arms around me.

“Ryan stop,” I protested, but it was only half-hearted.

“Alicia, what's between us is so special. I know you feel it when we're together. You're not just my sister. You're my girl. My baby.”

As cute as it was, that whole speech just enraged me. How could think he could just say that and it would make everything okay? Somebody had to put their foot down and I guessed it was going to have to be me.

“This was the last time, Ryan! Whatever your obsession is with me, just get over it! Find someone else!” I cried, and jumped out of the bed, stomping into the bathroom and slamming the door behind myself.

I slid down on the floor in front of the door, head dropping into my hands and hoping that Ryan would just go back to his room. Eventually I heard footsteps come to a stop by the door.

“I can't just find somebody else,” he said, quietly, through the door. “That's the problem. No matter how hard I try, I can't just replace you.”

Fuck. What the hell were we gonna do?

I heard the bedroom door shut and knew that he had left. I got up and stepped in the shower, wondering if I had ever really believed that doing stuff with him would fix this.


	4. Chapter 4

That morning the family had a big pancake breakfast, welcomed even more relatives who'd just arrived to join the festivities, and then we got in a big group to decide what to do that day. A lot of my male cousins wanted to go snowboarding, so they went in their own group with some of my uncles. The rest of us who had decided to have fun in a way with a little less possibility of breaking our faces, headed off to do some horseback riding. We went to a big farm that one of our cousins owned. There were lots of horses and the place was located on acres and acres of land with breathtaking natural scenery.

I was in the barn saddling up and I couldn't help but notice the way Kylie and Jax were teasing each other and giggling as they pet the horses. Kylie was flipping her dark hair over her shoulders and batting her eyes at him, while he looked at her with such admiration in his green eyes. I scowled. Everything they did seemed sexual now that I knew what was going on between them. I knew that they weren't really related but it didn't stop me seeing them that way. 

Still, it was apparent to me that they were in love. I guess that's why it wasn't disgust for what they were doing that was drawing my resentment that morning. It was the fact that they were actually kind of lucky in a way. If their secret ever came out people would be really mad, yeah. But eventually, I thought, the family might forgive them. If me and Ryan's secret came out, there would be no forgiveness for us. 

I looked around at my family members, preparing to take their horses out on a scenic ride. What would I do if they suddenly all hated me? I pulled my scarf closer around my neck, making sure to hide the hickey Ryan had accidentally given me.

I started to mount my horse and one of my uncles came along to help me up into the saddle.

“See you out there!” he said, beaming at me with pride before heading to his own horse.

He would never smile at me like that again if he knew what I'd done.

That was it, I couldn't take it. I made my decision then: Ryan and I would never do anything sexual again. If he tried to talk me into it, I would just say no. It really was the best thing to do for everyone. Whatever Kylie and Jax did, that was up to them. I would let them sort that out on their own. As for me, I rode my horse out of the barn and met the rest of the family.

I was having a good time that morning, riding alongside one of my aunts. She was telling me about things I used to do when I was a kid and she'd babysit me. Apparently I was a real handful. We were laughing ourselves silly, when Ryan rode up alongside me.

“Hey, I heard there is this awesome trail, over there. Let's check it out,” he said, gesturing off to some smaller road that forked off to the right.

“Maybe later, Ryan,” I said, barely listening.

“Aw, c'mon? When is there going to be time later?” he asked. “I want to show you something.”

Yeah, I could just imagine what that something was...It was probably located in his pants.

“Later, Ryan,” I said, giving him a look that said I meant business. “Let's just stay on this path right now. I'm sure Aunt Rose has some funny stories about you when you were little.”

“About Ryan? Oh God, yes!” Rose said, excitedly. Then she began to spin many tales in which Ryan caused massive amounts of trouble and got out of it simply by being cute. I was having a great time and committing all these things to memory to tease him about later. Ryan was just riding along in silence giving me this sullen look. I ignored it. Eventually he got bored with waiting for me to pay him attention and he rode off by himself, turning his horse around and galloping away at top speed.

“What's the big rush?” Aunt Rose asked, looking after him.

I just shrugged and smiled.

Around lunch time we all agreed to head in for lunch. I had just walked out of the stables after handing off my horse to a stable hand, when an arm snaked around my waist and pulled me around the barn. 

I yelped in surprise then turned around to see Ryan's giggling face.

“Did I scare you?” he asked, wrapping his arms around me and trying to cuddle with me.

I shrugged him off, quickly.

“Stop, somebody might see!” I snapped.

“So what if they see us hugging? They're not going to think anything,” he said.

“Can't risk it,” I said, shaking my head. “Nobody can find out what we did. Ever. We have to keep a normal distance from now on, Ryan. I mean it.”

“I know, it's just...I wanted to hang out a bit. Just us. And maybe make out?”

I sighed.

I tried to think of what to say but then my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and checked it. My eyes went big.

I had a text from Colin. 

It said: “Hey, sorry, I couldn't talk much last night. The party got really busy. Being the host sucks sometimes.”

My heart literally lurched into my throat as all my dreams were resurrected faster than a zombie in a Romero film. Did this mean he had more to say about what I had told him last night?

“What is it?” Ryan asked, moving closer to look at my phone after seeing how shocked and amazed I was by this text I had just received.

I snatched my phone out of view and put it in my pocket.

“It's nothing. See you at lunch,” I said, and ran away.

I glanced back to see him looking after me wistfully. I felt bad, I did, but I knew he would get over it. He would just have to. I had tried giving him what he wanted, but it only made him want more. Now it was time to try some good old fashioned avoidance.

As soon as I walked into the farmhouse I plopped down on the couch and answered my text.

“Hey, it's okay. I was kinda busy with family stuff anyway, so it's cool.”

He text back right away. “Listen, about what you said last night, I keep thinking about it.”

I went into a squealing fit and literally started to kick my feet. Mom walked past on her way to the kitchen and she looked at me like I was a complete weirdo. 

I grinned at her widely. “It's Colin,” I said, batting my eyelashes dramatically.

“You're not over that kid yet?”

“Not really, no,” I said.

“Young love is so cute!” she cried, and went into the kitchen.

Yes, these feelings were “cute.” The other feelings I had, she could never know about those.

“Really? And what were you thinking?” I wrote back to Colin.

He started to text me back, telling me all kind of stuff, like that he didn't know what to say last night when I said I liked him because he had always thought I was pretty but he had been sort of in a thing with this girl at our school named Brittany. But then Brittany came to the party last night, got drunk, and slept with one of his football buddies. He talked to her in the morning about it and she said she shouldn't have to be sorry because they weren't official, so it wasn't really cheating. I knew he felt bad about it, but I still couldn't help but laugh. Because, man, this Brittany chick was a total slut! I'd heard she had that reputation but now I knew it was true.

I text him back tons of comforting things and told him in so many words, as nicely as possible, that Brittany was just a pathetic slut puppy who didn't deserve him or his ultra godliness. He started saying that he needed a girl like me in his life, somebody he could really talk to and trust.

I sprung up from the couch and began to do a victory dance. My real Dad, Robert, burst into laughter when he saw me.

“Kathy, our child is having a mild seizure,” he called.

“No, she's just in loooove!” she sang back, teasingly.

This got everyone's attention and soon everyone around was teasing me, asking did I have my first boyfriend. Asking me what his name was and if I had kissed him yet. Some of my female cousins were hounding me for a picture of the guy. Jack was trying to take my phone so he could actually read my texts aloud to the group. I was giggling and trying to escape all the attention.

Ryan walked in then, just in time to witness this embarrassing spectacle. Let's put it this way: He did not look happy. But he didn't say anything, though. He just turned and walked into the kitchen.

All throughout lunch I was secretly texting Colin. After lunch I was walking back out to the barn to check on my favorite horse, still texting Colin. I wasn't even watching where I was going, I was just trudging along in the snow giggling at my phone. I was almost to the point where I was sure he was going to ask me out.

“Can I borrow your phone for a sec? I left mine back at the cottage,” Ryan said, suddenly appearing next to me.

“Oh. Sure,” I said, closing my text messages and handing it to him.

He took the phone, then turned and started to walk toward the half-frozen pond.

“Hey! Where are you going?” I called, jogging after him.

He then did something I could not believe even though my eyes were seeing it. He drew back and threw my phone into the pond. Then he turned around and walked back toward the house. No explanation, no change of expression, nothing. He just threw my phone in the pond...and walked away.

It took about a ten good seconds for what he'd done to sink in, but then it hit me. My phone was now at the bottom of the pond. It was completely beyond salvaging. There would be no talking to Colin, probably until I got home from this trip. And Ryan did this why? Because he couldn't stand to be told 'no' for once in his life.

The next thing I knew I had taken out running after him, screaming “I'LL KILL YOU!”

He turned around at the sound of my murderous cry and that was when I leaped on him taking him down into the snow and then trying to throttle him to death. Unfortunately, we were pretty close to the house and someone noticed us from the front window, rolling around in a snow drift and fighting like children. 

One minute I had two handfuls of his hair in a tight grip, while he was trying to put me in a choke hold, the next thing I knew we were being dragged apart. 

“Oh my God! What has gotten into you two?!” Mom demanded.

“This is just not like you!” Jack cried.

“Do you let them fight like this at home?!” Robert asked Mom.

“You stay out of this!” she snapped at him.

“Stay out of it? They're my kids, too!” he countered.

While our mom and bio-dad were arguing, much like I heard they did throughout their entire short three years of marriage, Jack questioned us.

“Children, what is the problem here?” he asked, looking completely mentally taxed by our behavior.

“He threw my phone in the pond!” I screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Ryan.

“Ryan is that true?” Jack asked.

“Yes! She is totally annoying with it! Everybody else is actually trying to enjoy this reunion and make an effort to bond with the family but she is walking around with her face glued to that thing! What was the point of her even coming if that's all she's gonna do?!”

“Your brother has a point, Alicia,” Jack told me. “Family should come first.”

I threw my arms up in resignation. Then I just got angry. I was puffing with anger. This was just typical. “Unbelievable! He gets away with everything! Just because he's the favorite!”

“I'm not the favorite, I'm just the only one acting halfway mature right now!” Ryan shouted.

I tried to think up a good, calm, mature comeback to that...

“I'LL KILL YOU!” I cried, and lunged at him.

Jack caught me mid-lunge and dragged me into the house, as I screamed “you owe me a new phone you bastard! AAAAHHHHH!” all the way inside.

Once Jack had me in the house he calmed me down and told me that he would make sure Ryan bought me a new phone, but that just didn't make me feel any better.

“Why is he acting like this?” I whined, miserably. 

I had no clue how to relate to Ryan anymore. He was just acting crazy! One minute acting like a boyfriend, the next acting like a bratty older brother. It was confusing! Especially since he never acted like either before. I wished whatever had brought all this on had never happened, even though I could only assume that he'd always had these feelings and they had only recently reached a boiling point, spilling over into our vacation.

“Sweetheart, I think Ryan is just having a hard time now that you are talking to boys. You are growing up and he is realizing that. I think it just scares him. Give him some time. He will come to accept it.”

I just nodded, but I thought Dad was really off base. Man, parents never understand anything!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, after that ugly display after lunch, my entire family seemed to be playing a game. If that game had a name it would be called “keep Ryan and Alicia apart so that they don't kill each other and we can actually enjoy our day.” That suited me just fine. Every time we would be in danger of coming into contact with each other, some relative would whisk one of us away in another direction.

I was enjoying my Ryan free time, as it allowed me to think. I just couldn't believe he was being like this, acting like he didn't understand that the kind of relationship he wanted to have with me was not normal. Me walking around texting some guy from school for the entire vacation in hopes of getting a date – that was normal. Me sneaking off to make out with him at the risk of being caught, that was not.

After a while people started guilt tripping me, saying that Ryan was in a bad mood and then looking at me expectantly. I guess they wanted me to go make up with him or something. Ha! That just wasn't going to happen.

By the time evening approached we were ready to head back and meet up with the rest of the family, since we had dinner reservations. So we wrapped up our day of riding and started getting everyone together to head back home. That was when it happened – the one thing I never really thought would happen, even though the possibility had always been very real.

Me, my parents and Ryan were headed to our car, when Aunt Rose came running up to us in tears, her face all red. She wasn't even wearing a jacket.

“Oh Kathy,” she said, grabbing my mom by the arm.

“What is it?” Mom asked with concern. “What's happened?”

“It's Jax and Kylie!” she said. 

“Are they alright?” Jack asked. “Where are they?”

“That's just it,” Rose said, and took in a deep breath, trying to get her nerves under control. “I went to find them to tell them it's time to go. When I found them they were in the second floor bathroom...”

Mom and Dad looked confused. Me and Ryan got really quiet.

“Doing what?” Jack asked.

Just then Kylie and Jax came running out of the house like two thieves escaping the scene of a crime. When they saw Rose talking to us, they froze in horror, looking like the world was about to come to an end. I strongly suspected that for them it really was.

“Doing what?” Jack repeated, more seriously. Now that he'd seen the kids and knew they weren't injured, I think he was starting to catch on to what sort of thing might be coming next.

“They were....They were....doing....” she kept gasping out and stopping in frustration. She just couldn't bring herself to say the words.

“What?! Doing what?!” Mom finally cried, about to tear her hair out with frustration and suspense.

“Having sex!” Rose blurted out in a tight high-pitched voice. Then she clamped her hand over her mouth as though even the words on her tongue were distasteful. “They were having sex! On the sink!”

My parents' eyes expanded to an unbelievable size.

“Oh God, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry to say it, but I saw it!” Rose cried, wringing her hands. Then she added with horror, “I saw it and now I can't unsee it!”

Mom and Dad looked at each other, devastation written on their faces. 

Jack laid a hand on Rose's shoulder. “I'll sort this out,” he said, striding over to Jax and Kylie purposefully. Mom wasn't far behind. They met up with Jax and Kylie, who immediately started trying to explain but our parents just herded them into the house with a firm hand.

I looked after them in fear.

“They're gonna get messed up,” Ryan said, whistling and shaking his head slowly as he imagined how bad it was gonna be. “Do you think we'll ever even see them again?”

I whirled around and looked at him, pointing back toward the house. “Is that what you want to happen to us?! Huh?!”

Ryan got really serious then, shaking his head. “No. I definitely don't want that for us.”

“Then why are you acting like you have been today? Kylie was right last night, whatever we might feel or want there is NO FUTURE for it. It has to stop. Or one day we'll be the ones getting caught. And it will be so much worse when it's us.”

Ryan sighed and dropped his head. “You're right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been such an ass today. I'm just...jealous,” he said, sadly.

I stood there in complete shock.

After waking me up and asking me to make out with his dick then murdering my phone mafia style, I had thought Ryan no longer had the ability to do anything that could surprise me, but yet once again I found myself floored after hearing that. I couldn't believe I didn't realize that was his problem all along. He was jealous. And I couldn't imagine what it must have taken for him to admit it to me.

My heart melted and I took a step closer to him.

“Ry...I'm sorry. I just don't know what else to do,” I said. “Things just started to work out with Colin, and...You and me...it's just not normal. It's just too dangerous.”

“No, it's okay. You're right. Being with someone else is what's best for you. Jax was right last night. I need to think more about your future and your happiness. If that means letting you have a normal relationship, that's what I'll do,” he said. 

I could hardly believe he'd said something so selfless. It was truly impressive.

“I can't promise that I can just get over my feelings, but I can try. And I promise not to give you a hard time anymore. Whatever you want to do, whoever you want to date, I will support you, as your brother.”

It was ironic, that was the most brotherly thing Ryan had said to me during this entire trip, and it was also the one thing that made me really fall for him. In that moment I think I loved him more than I ever thought possible, and definitely in a different way than ever before. Still, I knew that those feelings were wrong and not to be acknowledged. So I shoved them deep down, and forced myself to react like a sister.

“Awww,” I said, putting my arms out and walking over to him to give him a big hug. “Thanks Ryan.”

“You know you're still mine, though, right?” he asked, squeezing me.

“Always. And you know you still me owe me a phone right?” I laughed.

“I know,” he said, sounding like he was smiling.

“iPhone 6s plus,” I whispered in his ear.

“What?”

“That's the phone I want,” I snickered. 

He let go of me, laughing. “Alright, alright! God! Though I don't think your other phone was quite that expensive.”

“Actually it was,” I informed him, before turning around to go inside. I needed to see what fate awaited our siblings.

“Was not,” he said, walking alongside me.

“Was, too!” I said, bumping him with my hip.

“Was not,” he countered, bumping me back.

I just let it go, content for once to let him have the last word. I sighed, feeling relieved. 

“It feels good to not be fighting anymore,” I said.

“Yeah, it does,” he said. Then he reached over and put his arm around my waist. I put mine around his. It was a perfect sibling moment. 

Until he slid his hand onto my ass and squeezed it.

“Ryan, remove hand from ass. You promised, remember?”

“Oh yeah. Yeah. Right. Sorry,” he said with an apologetic look, taking his hand back. “Momentary lapse. I'm good now. I'll be good from now on.”


	6. Chapter 6

Our moment of levity did not last long. When we went back in the house to survey the damage, we found our immediate family sitting in the living room having a serious conversation while looking really awkward. We pretended to walk through the living room entirely but we stopped around a corner to spy.

We listened while our parents lectured our siblings, saying that it didn't matter if they weren't blood, they were brother and sister in every way that really mattered, so what they were doing was wrong and brought shame on the family.

Things got worse soon after that. People started to show up one-by-one to snoop because Rose told absolutely everyone what she caught Kylie and Jax doing. Those family members who were young enough to be text-savvy had text all the family members that weren't there to fill them in on what was going on. Soon enough everyone knew that Kylie and Jax were caught fucking on a bathroom sink.

Our parents were so embarrassed they shoved us all into the car and drove us straight to the airport. The reunion for us, was over.

We returned to St. Louis knowing that nothing in our house would ever be the same. Our parents wouldn't even allow Jax and Kylie to be booked in seats next to each other on the plane ride back. Dad was all “what, Kathy? It's not like they're going to go at it on the plane in front of everyone' and mom was like “I can't stand to even see them near each other!” It was bad.

When we got home they dragged them into the library for an interrogation. I didn't see either of them until later that night. I came upon Kylie in the kitchen sitting at the table in a daze while I had come in looking for a snack. She looked exhausted.

“Are you okay?” I asked her.

She nodded. “You can borrow my phone if you want. If you need to text your boyfriend,” she said.

“Thanks. He's not my boyfriend, though,” I said, sitting down across from her at the table. 

She gave me a worried look.

“You and Ryan...” she began. “You haven't done...that...again since last night have you?”

I swallowed hard and forced myself to shake my head. I hated lying but I just couldn't tell her the truth. “No.”

“Good. Because I don't want you guys to end up like us,” she said.

“What's going on? What did Mom and Dad do to you guys?” I asked, fearfully.

“They're sending us away tomorrow. Not for good, or anything, they're just sending us both to stay with different relatives for a few weeks. To give us time to think and 'get over each other' they said. They won't accept our relationship. They said if we want to continue to live under this roof we'll stop it.”

“What are you gonna do?” I asked.

“Stop. What choice do we have?”

I just nodded.

Kylie got up. “I'm going to bed. I hope things work out for you and Colin,” she said, squeezing my shoulder.

“Me too,” I said.

*

The next morning I was shaken awake. Again.

“Alicia. Alicia wake up, I have an emergency.”

“No, I'm sleeping, I'm not rubbing my face on your dick right now. Come back later,” I mumbled in annoyance.

“WHAT?!” the voice cried in shock.

I opened my eyes and saw my step dad standing over me looking horrified.

Oh shit! Awkward...

“Please tell me you were just dreaming and have no idea what you were talking about?” he begged.

“Why? What'd I just say?” I asked, playing drowsy and clueless.

Jack looked relieved. “Oh thank God,” he whispered. Then he patted me on the head. “Nothing, sweetie. You were just talking in your sleep. Gibberish, mainly.”

“Oh. Okay. So....why'd you wake me up?” I asked.

“Alicia, something terrible has happened,” he said, sitting on the bed.

I shot up to a sitting position in a panic. “Oh God, is Ryan okay?!”

He looked at me kind of funny, but shook it off. “Yes, he's fine, dear. It's Jax and Kylie. They...They ran away last night,” he said.

“What?” I asked. I wasn't all that surprised considering the circumstances, but I was really upset. I didn't like the fact that my siblings were gone and I couldn't even ask them if they were okay because I didn't know where they were.

“They left a note. They said they're going to live together and they're not coming back,” he said. “We have to find them. Did they say anything to you last night? Anything that might tell us where they would have gone?”

I shook my head. Kylie hadn't even told me they were going. Didn't they know they could trust me?

Jack sighed and ran his hands down his face. Then he did something I'd never seen him do. He started to cry.

I froze, unsure how to react. Eventually I reached out and pulled him into a hug.

“Where did I go wrong?” he bawled on me. 

“I don't know, Dad, I don't know. I really don't think it's your fault. I'm starting to think that sometimes you just can't help who you love, whether it's right or wrong.”

“But what if we never see them again?” he moaned.

“Maybe...if you and Mom can accept their feelings one day...they'll come back?” I gingerly suggested.

Dad pulled away and stood up, his face hardened. “I can't. I can't accept what they're doing. Ever,” he said, and stalked out of the room.

I realized then that there was no forgiveness even for Jax and Kylie.

Awake now and worried, unable to go back to sleep, I got up and went to my desk to check my email. To my relief, Kylie had sent an email to both me and Ryan's email addresses.

“Alicia and Ryan,

Please don't worry, Jax and I are fine. We have gone to California to start a new life. We have stashed a lot of dough over the years in case this happened, so we can get a place with no problem. We are going to get jobs and go to school. When I turn 18 we are getting married. 

Email us anytime, or instant message. Mom and Dad will never find our online accounts, so don't tell them. And don't tell them you heard anything from us, please?

Well, on second thought, if they change their minds and they say they'll let us be together...then I guess you can you tell them you heard from us, okay?

Write back soon!

Love,

Kylie

P.S. Jax says hi and that he loves you guys.”

I closed my computer, glad that my siblings were okay. I was a little jealous though. They were going to get married. Now that they were away from Mom and Dad, there was nobody who could say their love was wrong. Their relationship went from sordid and secret to normal and sweet, just by traveling a few hundred miles. I wished it could be that easy for me, but I knew there was no distance in the world I could travel that would ever make what I felt for Ryan okay.

In that moment I became more determined than ever to bury what happened between us during the reunion.

Forever.

Three weeks had passed since the reunion. Ryan and I had seen very little of each other, by our own design. He had dropped his second girlfriend and was just seeing the first one, Megan. He had her over after school almost every day. It had never bothered me seeing them together before, in fact I had thought I liked Megan before, but now I hated seeing her around and I was starting to hate her as a person, too. All I could see were her flaws. Her annoying laugh, her overly tan skin, her horrible taste in clothes, and the slutty way she walked. She seemed like a crazy bitch, too – loud, possessive, and always groping Ryan in front of me. I could not stand to be around her. But if I wasn't looking at her horrible face, I was overhearing her grunting and moaning in Ryan's room at night as he fucked her into oblivion. The fact that he was probably thinking of me while he did so offered little to no consolation.

Fortunately for me, soon after I got back from New York, Colin had asked me out. So a lot of the time that Megan was over, I was out with Colin. On our first few dates I was on a complete high, ecstatic about finally snagging the guy I'd been pining over for so long. The times when I'd cried over the lack of his attention seemed like a vague and distant nightmare long forgotten. I was now living the dream. Everyone at school was talking about us, and my friends were all jealous of me dating such a hot guy. My parents were really happy about me getting my first boyfriend. On the outside, Ryan seemed happy about it, too. 

He always said encouraging things whenever somebody brought up my new relationship. In fact, I would have thought maybe he'd been cured, if it wasn't for the fact that my underwear were still going missing. I'd never known before that Ryan was the cause of this strange phenomenon, I'd always just assumed I lost them somehow. After his confession, though, I knew different. So when a cute pair of my new lacy pink panties went missing, I went into his room while he was gone and lifted up the mattress. I was not surprised to find them there. I knew I should take them back from him, but I didn't. I just let the mattress back down and left.

Also I was still finding a little blue note every so often in my book bag or stuck to my mirror with three words on them. I really appreciated all the effort he was putting in to keep his distance physically, though. I knew that he was doing this for me. He was giving me the chance to have a normal relationship.

As for things with me and Colin, they were going very well. We were going out a lot, especially on weekends, and he was nice and attentive. After a few weeks of seeing each other, he started bringing up sex. I knew this was normal, and I didn't have a problem with it. Truthfully, I was feeling really horny lately myself. Ever since I'd found out how great sex was I'd been wanting it all the time. The only problem was that I still wanted it with Ryan. I hoped that was because he was really all I knew at that point. I was sure that if I just gave Colin the chance, he would take care of my needs. Then when I got horny I would think of him, not Ryan.

One particular Friday night Colin was having one of his infamous parties and not only was I directly invited this time, I was attending as his girlfriend. Oh, how things had changed. This time I didn't have to wonder if there would be a drunken makeout session, I was positive there would be. 

I spent hours getting ready. When Colin picked me up, I was dressed in a short black dress and my legs were baby smooth. I had on gold high heeled shoes that showed off my pretty toes and my cherry red toe nail polish. I had excellent cleavage in my dress, my tits were sitting up proud and perky like two big soft melons in my dress. Colin looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head when he saw me. I had no doubt that he was going to satisfy me tonight and make me forget all about the things I could never have again. 

We headed over to his house and the party soon got underway with tons of kids from our school and others showing up to dance and drink and make out with each other shamelessly. I got a little drunk while Colin was playing the good host, then when he felt everyone could fend for themselves for a while, we went upstairs to his bedroom.

As soon as the door closed sealing us off from prying eyes, his eyes roved over me hungrily. “Damn, you are the sexiest girl at this party tonight!” he said, advancing on me like a cheetah.

“Just at this party?” I asked, coyly.

“No, the sexiest girl I have ever seen,” he said, grabbing me and kissing me.

“That's better,” I giggled, kissing back.

This night was going to be incredible!

Overcome with a rush of hormones, I jumped on Colin, wrapping my legs around him. He carried me over to the bed and tossed me on it like I weighed nothing. I was so horny I couldn't think straight. As soon as he climbed on the bed I was pulling his shirt off. My hands were running over his muscular torso then made their way down to his fly, hastily unfastening it as he kissed me deeply. He pushed my dress down and unsnapped my bra, pulling it off while I slid my hand into his pants. I was not disappointed when my hand wrapped around his cock and found it to be big and hard. It was actually about a couple inches bigger than Ryan's. 

He started to suck on my tits as I stroked his massive dick with my small hand. He was kind of rough on my tits, though, and I wasn't sure I liked it. 

“Not so hard, babe,” I said.

“Oh, okay, sorry,” he said, and went back to sucking on my tits...too hard. I mentally cringed but decided to just tolerate it. I busied myself playing with his cock. This got him all excited and he soon stopped practically chewing on my nipple to push down his jeans and boxers and free his cock. My excitement swelled at the sight of it.

“Let me taste you,” I told him.

He was only too happy to lay back and let me move on top of him, kissing my way down his chest and stomach and then finally reaching his cock. I started to suck on the head and he was watching with rapt attention, there was no doubt that he was liking what I was doing. I ran my tongue along his shaft before engulfing the head in my mouth and sucking on it before sliding my mouth down as far as it would go. I began to bob my head, sliding my mouth up and down and watching the horny expressions on his face.

Colin slipped his hand into my hair, running his fingers through it as I sucked on his cock. It was nice, the whole thing was nice, but I didn't feel all excited like I was going to cum all over everything the way I had when I was doing this to Ryan. I forced myself not to think about it and put my attention back on my boyfriend where it belonged. He was getting more and more into what I was doing, and he started to buck his hips wildly and use the hand on my head to push my head down much farther than I was comfortable with. When he did this while thrusting, it was impossible for me to keep any control. A couple of times I choked on his cock, which definitely put a damper on my mood.

“Whoa there, baby,” I said, backing off a bit in frustration. “Try not to shove it down my throat?”

“Oh, you don't know how to do that?” he asked.

“Uh, no, sorry,” I said, feeling self-conscious now. Did most girls just instinctively know how to shove a giant cock down their throat?!

“That's okay,” he said, caressing my face. “I'll teach you how to do it next time.”

I looked down at the mammoth cock before me and cringed at the knowledge that I would someday soon be expected to swallow it. 

I panicked. That was just WAY too much responsibility!

I didn't get to stay in my frightened stupor for long because I realized he was pushing my head back down on his cock. He kept me sucking on it for quite some time, long past the point my jaw was starting to ache. It was just too big. I'd heard the term 'blow job' before, but this was hard labor! When he finally said he was gonna cum I was ecstatic to get a break. I pulled back and used my hand to get him off. He came everywhere - all over my face, and damn near in my eye. Fortunately I blinked and it closed just in time. I felt a little annoyed at being literally coated in his cum, but I figured whatever. Now we could fuck and I could start to get some pleasure!

“Okay, how do I get it hard again?” I asked, noticing that my new playmate had shrunken down and gone into some kind of sleeping mode against his thigh.

“Oh, I'm gonna need a minute, Alicia,” he said. 

I did not understand. A minute for what? Ryan always just got hard again with no problem. What was this waiting shit?

“Why don't you let me eat your pussy?” he asked.

Okay now he was talking!

I wiped my face off with the sheet and we switched places. I watched as he pulled my little red thong down my shapely legs and off of me.

“Sexy,” he said, running his hands over my legs before spreading them.

I felt really excited and was waiting eagerly for the fun to begin. He started out kissing my thighs. I was too horny to be patient enough to enjoy this teasing. Finally he got to my pussy but began sucking on my pussy lips and licking all over and everywhere except where I wanted him to. Once again, I was too impatient for this teasing. When his tongue finally made it to my clit he basically attacked it, sucking and slobbering all over it. I mean his head was doing this back and forth jiggling motion thing and it was confusing. It was much too forceful to start off with.

“Ow, that's...” I began.

“Oh, too much too soon?” he asked.

“Yeah,” I said, grateful he understood. “You might wanna just ease into it?”

“No problem,” he said, and started to give me some nice long licks. My clit started to throb, liking what he was doing. I smirked as my excitement returned. Just when I started to really get into it though, he went back to the attack approach again. I think my clit was probably retracting under its hood and hiding in fear at this point.

I put my hand on his head to discourage him. “Um not so hard,” I said, gently. I found I was actually trying to squirm away to get him to ease up on it. I think he took this as it felt too good for me to stay still, and so he kept doing it.

Fortunately he left my clit alone for a bit and pushed two fingers into me to help me along. The thing was, I wasn't really that into it at the moment and his fingers were big. The noises I was making were really more due to discomfort than pleasure. 

I couldn't figure out what the problem was, was he really bad at this or was it something else? Maybe I was spoiled? Maybe Ryan was just really really knowledgeable about pleasing pussies? I was fairly sure Colin had a lot of experience, so what was the difference between these two? I couldn't figure it out.

After a while I was getting really annoyed at the way he was pretty much stabbing my vagina with his fingers. 

Fuck! How did I make this nightmare stop?! 

Why was Ryan so good at this when Colin just...wasn't? It wasn't fair! I couldn't believe I was in bed with Colin and still wanting to have sex with Ryan. It was a complete waste of time! What was the point of any of this?

“Can we stop?” I finally asked.

“Huh?” he asked, raising his head. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No no no! It's not you, I'm just too drunk to really enjoy this,” I said. Okay so I lied, but it was better than saying 'my pussy hates you and kind of wants you dead right now!'

“Oh,” he said, looking a bit confused but mostly accepting my excuse.

“Yeah, I'm totally trashed. Can you take me home?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure,” he said.

Colin took me home, thinking I was just really drunk. I made a big show of tottering to the door off balance and fumbling with my keys so he wouldn't be suspicious. 

Once inside I groaned and rubbed a hand over my face. What a disappointing night. I headed upstairs to wash my face and brush my teeth for bed. I was headed to my room when I heard a commotion down the hall. 

“Well, what the fuck do you want me to do, Ryan?!” Megan was yelling, irately. “I'm doing it the way I always do it!”

I eased closer to the bedroom. Was she talking about what I thought she was talking about? I hated how much snooping I seemed to be doing lately, but I couldn't help it, really interesting things just kept happening! I crept up to the door and listened.

“Ryan, just tell me what you want me to do?” she asked, sounding frustrated.

“I don't know. I can't tell you exactly what I want you to do. I guess I just want you to do it like you want to be doing it,” he said. “Like it really turns you on.”

“Well, it doesn't! I absolutely hate sucking cock! I only do it because you like it! There, I said it! I said it, so now what?!”

I clamped a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. It sounded like Ryan was having the same problems I'd had that night. Insufficient sex. It was so frustrating to be stuck in bed with someone who didn't know what you wanted and even when you tried to tell them, they just didn't get it. Either that, or they didn't even want to try.

“Where the hell are you getting all these new expectations from? Are you fucking some other bitch?!” Megan demanded.

“No! Of course not!” he said.

“Then why are you running your fingers through the back of your hair? You always do that when you lie! You fucking cheating bastard!”

“Will you just calm down? I can't keep doing this with you,” Ryan said, sounding just plain frustrated. “It's not working out.”

“Oh? Really? Really?! Pft! I'm outta here!”

I was just about to leave when the door suddenly was yanked open and I was greeted by an angry tiny blonde tyrant in a miniskirt and tank top.

“What are you doing standing at the door like a weirdo?!” she asked.

“Um, I was about to turn in, then I heard yelling...” I said, trying not to further enrage the homicidal Tinkerbell in front of me. 

“Yeah, well, don't worry. I won't be around to disturb your peace EVER AGAIN!” she shouted, and stomped off. I heard the front door slam shut.

Ryan just sat there on the bed in his boxers looking equally pissed off and disappointed.

I knew I should probably just leave it alone and maintain my distance, but I wanted to cheer him up like he always did for me. So I went in and closed the door behind me. Then I sat on the edge of the bed.

“You okay, Ry?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he said. “She's kind of crazy, huh?”

Kind of crazy? Kind of? More like totally crazy! But I didn't think now was the time to say that.

“That dress looks amazing on you,” he said, his eyes running over my body with obvious appreciation.

“Thanks,” I said. “I was just about to change when I heard Megan going nuts.”

“Yeah,” he said, looking bummed again. “We broke up.”

“Aww poor Ryan now has zero girlfriends. This is unheard of!” I teased.

“Yeah, I think I'm done with dating for a while. I just...can't be bothered. It just feels so pointless sometimes, you know?”

“Oh, I know,” I said. Boy did I ever.

“No, you don't. Your boyfriend is supposedly 'a god,' right?”

Yesterday I would have agreed. Today I almost laughed.

“Um, no, Colin is not a god. I thought he was, but...”

“But what?” he asked.

“Nothing. He's just...not you,” I finished, with a shrug.

Ryan looked surprised and pleased by this compliment.

“Alicia, I know we're keeping our distance and all, but since I just broke up with my girlfriend, do you think maybe I could have a hug?” he asked.

“Alright, sure,” I said. I moved over next to him and wrapped my arms around him. Being this close to him felt familiar and actually...tantalizing. He smelled good, too. I didn't know why I had never really noticed how good Ryan smelled until that night in the kitchen when we first fucked. Now I was appreciating it again. 

“Do you feel better?” I asked, as we hugged.

“Yeah, a little,” he said, still sounding bummed. I knew he just didn't want me to let go, but as usual I was a sucker for him, trying to think up ways to make him happy.

“Hmm. A kiss would probably help more, right?” I asked, pulling back to look at him.

“Probably. But we shouldn't. Right?”

“Well, if its just this once...”

“Just once shouldn't hurt,” he agreed.

I leaned in and kissed him, softly.

All my horniness that had been unfulfilled came roaring back with a vengeance.

“Damn,” he said, sounding surprised.

“What?” I asked.

He pointed down to his crotch and my eyes followed. There was a nice bulge in his shorts.

“Really? Just like that?” I asked.

“Just like that. What can I say? You're just hot.”

“Well, thanks. I'm proud of myself.”

“You're proud that you got me all turned on and Megan's gone so I'll have to take care of myself?!” he asked, looking put out.

“Hell yeah! We're just one step closer to being even now,” I said. “Considering you've pretty much spoiled me.”

“What? What'd I do?”

I told him about the suffering my poor pussy had endured at Colin's hands. He almost died laughing.

“Don't laugh, it's not funny!” I pouted.

“Oh, it's funny. Hey, do you think he really was that bad...or...”

“What? What else could it be?”

“Maybe you just don't really have a connection with him?” 

“I don't think it's that? I mean he is a good boyfriend. He's nice to me and he's gorgeous. What else is there?” I shrugged.

“You tell me.”

“I don't know. I only know it didn't feel anything like what we did in New York,” I said, puzzled. “God, it was so frustrating!”

“You know what this means, don't you?”

“What?” I asked. I was desperate to know what it meant.

“I am just good like that,” he said, and sighed to himself with pride. “Yeah, you miss Big Ryan's good lovin.”

I hit him in the arm, laughing. “Just stop! You don't even need a girlfriend, you are too in love with yourself!”

“Nah, more like too in love with you,” he said.

All laughter stopped as once again he took me by surprise

“Huh?” I asked.

“You didn't know?” he asked. 

I shook my head. “I didn't know you thought of it like that,” I said, quietly. I didn't tell him that I was pretty sure I felt the same way, because I feared that if we both admitted it, it would  become something that neither of us could deny or control. 

“What else should I call it?” he asked.

“I...I don't know,” I said.

We were both lost in thought for a moment, looking at each and trying to figure out just what was going on between us. I decided that I didn't care. I reached out to caress his face. His fingers trailed down my arm sending tingles through me.

“How come you don't return my notes?” he asked.

There had been five of them total by now and I hadn't returned any of them. I wanted to, but I just couldn't. To do that would mean that I was permanently accepting the kind of relationship he wanted to have. I just couldn't do that. Not now.

“Maybe one day I will,” I said.

We both instinctively moved closer, seemingly drawn together by some unseen force. I couldn't keep my lips off of him, I kissed my way down the side of his face to his ear, nipping at it. My tongue darted out to trace the ridge of his ear. I knew I should stop, I didn't know what had come over me but I was enjoying myself too much to let go. I started to kiss his neck and I eased onto his lap, straddling his thigh. I let out a sigh as my bare pussy made contact with his bare skin. It was so exciting my heart started racing and I felt kind of lightheaded.

“No panties, huh?” he murmured, sliding his hands down my body to cup my ass.

I shook my head, then began to run my fingers through his hair as I unconsciously began to rock my hips, humping his thigh. Oh, it felt heavenly. His hands moved from my ass to my thighs and started to slide under my dress, fondling me. I shuddered and let out a shaky breath as my pussy creamed on him.

“Since we both had such a bad night...why don't we take care of each other? Just this once?” he suggested, in a whisper.

I stopped moving, then slipped off of his lap as I realized what I was doing. I couldn't believe I'd just been humping his thigh. 

“We can't, its too dangerous. And for me it would be cheating.”

“How is it cheating when you're already mine?”

“Cute. But we could get caught,” I said. The fear of that was still very real, no matter how much I wanted him.

“We don't have to go all the way.”

My mind was crying out to not to do it. We had made so much progress and this would be a major relapse. My pussy, on the other hand, said to go for it. My heart joined in and made the vote 2-1 in favor of Ryan.

“We should lock the door,” I said.

Ryan was out of the bed in flash. He locked the door and I got up to take my dress off. When he turned around and saw me standing there naked, I could practically see him abandoning all logic.

“Oh my God,” he muttered, walking over to me. “I have missed this body.”

“It has missed you,” I said, as he put his hands on me. 

His hands cupped my breasts, massaging and sending a deep ache down into my pussy. He rubbed and pinched my nipples then fondled and squeezed my tits in his hands. It felt so hot I could have let him do it for hours, but there were other places I wanted to be touched. I took one of his hands and put it between my legs. My breath became ragged as he touched my pussy, running his finger back and forth over my clit causing me to rock my hips into his hands, eager for more.

When he slid two fingers inside me I moaned at the sensation of fullness and pulled him to me for a kiss as he fingered my pussy. He was doing it just right, sliding his fingers in and out of me, thrusting them deep up into me when I least expected it and forcing a moan from me. I pushed his boxers down and grasped his dick, starting to stroke it while my other hand caressed his back and side. 

“I love your dick, Ryan,” I whispered. “It's perfect.”

He smiled. “I love your pussy. Let me eat you, little sis?”

I leaned back against his desk, propping my foot up on the chair and offering him my hot wet pussy. Watching him go down on his knees in front of me and spread my pussy open to start licking at it was the hottest thing I had seen all night. 

Unlike my previous adventures in this arena I was not bored or frustrated this time. My clit swelled and throbbed under the attentions of his tongue as he lapped at my cunt and used the tip of his tongue to stimulate me. My pussy got all hot and tingly as his tongue thoroughly explored it and slid up inside it causing my walls to tingle and contract. I felt like my pussy was melting into his mouth. 

I was blasting off in no time, cumming like crazy and rubbing my pussy on his mouth as weeks of sexual frustration culminated in a release that made me quiver and wonder if he was some kind of pussy prodigy or something. All I wanted to do was return the favor he had just bestowed on me. I slid off the desk to my knees and began to love on his cock.

I rubbed my face on it, knowing how much he liked to see that. Then I licked it all over, feeling it harden even more as my tongue caressed and explored every inch of it. I was enjoying it so much my mouth was watering and I got it really wet. The sight of it all hard and glistening made my pussy leak and clench and crave to be filled with it. But for now my mouth would enjoy it. I slid my mouth down on it, taking it deep into my mouth and sighing in pleasure as I began to suck on it. My hands cupped his ass as my mouth slid over his shaft again and again and my tongue teased his head on every back stroke. God, it was great. I had to have more.

“Fuck my mouth, Ryan?”

Ryan cradled my head in his hand as he began to thrust his cock into my mouth in a steady fucking motion, while I sucked and licked on it. My pussy juices were now seeping down my thighs I was so turned on. I started to moan and sigh around the cock in my mouth. Ryan was breathing hard and thrusting deeper into my mouth.

“I'm gonna cum, Ali,” he moaned.

I kept going and soon felt him filling my mouth with cum. I swallowed as I continued to suck, making sure I got every drop of his load. Then I licked him clean, pleasantly aware of his lustful eyes watching me intently. 

I didn't want to stop sucking his cock but I needed him inside me. I pulled over the desk chair.

“Sit,” I said and pushed him down in the seat. I couldn't help but suck on his cock some more before hopping onto his lap.

When I straddled him, he grabbed me by the butt and eagerly helped me push my pussy down onto his dick. My pussy quivered, hugging his dick tightly like a cherished friend. Ryan and I both moaned at the familiar and long overdue sensation of his dick stretching my pussy.

“Oh God, I was hoping for this but I didn't really think you'd ever be with me again...” he breathed.

“Fuck, Ryan, I don't think I can help it anymore,” I said, bracing my toes on the floor and my hands on the chair behind him as I began to ride his cock. “God I love having you inside me.”

Ryan sucked and licked on my tits as I rode him, rocking my hips up and down and creaming all over his shaft. He held me around the waist and helped me keep up my fast rhythm. I started to buck on him wildly as I neared my orgasm and then my entire body locked up as I started to cum. Ryan thrust up into me, keeping my orgasm going as I did my best not to scream and alert the entire world that I was cumming on my brother's cock.

As soon as my orgasm waned and I regained control of my legs again, I went right back to riding him. My hips rocked up and down, sliding his cock deep inside me again and again. I couldn't keep myself from moaning, it just felt too good. I did my best to keep it quiet, though, as I bounced enthusiastically on his cock.

“Oh Alicia, I'm so close,” he said. “I wish I could keep my cock in you forever.”

That made two of us. I wished I could always have his cock in me. I wanted to walk around with it in me. Eat breakfast at the kitchen table with it in me. Sit at my desk in class with it in me. Fall asleep every night with it lodged deep inside me. 

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I moved my hips in a smooth rocking motion and Ryan reached between us to rub my clit, pushing me into another mind-numbing, toe-curling orgasm. My pussy squeezed at his cock greedily as I came on him. His thrusts came faster and harder I knew he was close. I really wanted him to cum in me but I absolutely couldn't risk getting pregnant. That would ruin everything. 

 

I forced myself to move off of him and plunge his cock into my mouth, sucking on it while pinching and playing with his nipple. I felt his cum gush into my mouth and I moaned my approval, swallowing it down as fast as he was giving it. It was weird how much I loved swallowing his cum, I figured, but I didn't care. It made me feel close to him. 

When he finally started to go soft I reluctantly relinquished my hold on his cock. He pulled me back onto his lap for a cuddle. I wrapped my arms around him and let him hug and squeeze and touch me for a while. It was kind of turning me on again but I knew we shouldn't push our luck, so I slipped off of his lap.

I was putting my dress on when he grabbed my hand and began to do what I thought he might do after sex – completely lose his mind.

“I can't stand seeing you with Colin! I pretend like it's not bothering me, but it's killing me. I tried to get over you but I can't. Why can't you just break up with him? I need you so much more than he does.”

“Please don't start this?” I begged. “You said we were just going to help each other out, that's all.”

“Is that what that felt like to you just now? Us just helping each other out and nothing more?”

“Well, no, but...”

“Why are we even doing this? Why are we pretending that things are normal between us when they're not? They're never gonna be normal. Not now. Not ever again.”

I was going to keep arguing but how could I, when I knew he was right?

“So then what do we do? Sneak around forever?”

“Just for now. But when we get older and move out we can do whatever we want. C'mon, let's just try?”

I thought about it. Could I really keep doing this with Ryan knowing that it was wrong and could destroy our family? Knowing that in time I would only get more addicted? Knowing that we could never be together like a normal couple?

I was about to answer when I heard a sound that I was not expecting. A hand grasped the doorknob and jiggled it. Someone was trying to turn it and had just realized it was locked. 

Both of us froze. 

“Ryan?” Jack called from the other side of the door.

“Why is the door locked, sweetie?” Mom called. 

Great! Mom was out there, too?!

“Oh my God! Get in my closet!” Ryan whispered, grabbing his shorts and pulling them on.

“I don't have to get in the closet, let's just make up something!” I whispered back.

“What are we gonna make up to explain why we're both in here with the door locked?! You have to hide!” he said, grabbing a t-shirt and pulling it on.

“Would you be quiet?! They'll hear us!” I said.

“Just get in the closet!” he said, pushing me over to it.

I opened the closet door and almost got hit in the head by an avalanche of random falling objects. I'm talking clothes, old games, sports equipment, books, shoes, all kinds of things rained down from there.

“Ryan?” Dad called impatiently from outside the door.

Ryan shoved me in the closet and shut the door. There was barely room to stand, and I had the terrifying suspicion that I was probably standing in his dirty laundry.

“Oh God, Ryan why don't you clean in here?” I hissed. “God knows what's in here. Is that moving? Ryan? Ryan I think something just moved on my foot!”

“SHHHHHHH!” he said, trying not to laugh.

I hid in the dark closet listening as he went and answered the door. I watched through the little cracks as Mom and Dad walked into the room, looking around. They were definitely suspicious.

“Why'd it take you so long to answer the door?” Mom asked him.

“Uhhh I was asleep,” he said, running his hand through the back of his hair.

“Since when do you lock the door before bed? You know we don't allow locked doors in this house.”

“Oh, um Megan was here and we had a fight. She wouldn't leave, so I sort of put her out of the room and locked the door. I figured she'd leave eventually.”

“Okay, NOT the way we raised you to treat young ladies, Ryan,” Dad lectured. “But that girl is kind of crazy, so....”

“Kind of?” Mom asked. “Kind of?”

My thoughts exactly, mom.

“Mom, Dad, why are you here?” Ryan asked, losing patience.

“We just wanted to let you know that we are hiring a private detective tomorrow,” Dad said. “We haven't had any luck tracking Kylie or Jax through their credit cards. They've been smart enough not to use any of them. They cleared out their bank accounts before they left and are just using cash.”

“So you are hoping you can hire someone to track them down so you can bring them back?” Ryan asked.

“Of course. They are children, Ryan,” Dad said. “They've lived a sheltered life. They don't know the first thing about surviving in the real world alone. It's dangerous for them out there.” 

“Kylie is still technically a minor at 17,” Mom said. “If we find her we can legally force her to come back home. If we do that, Jax will come, too.”

“And then when you force them to come home you will lecture them and not let them see each other,” Ryan guessed.

“Well, naturally,” Mom said. “What they are doing is wrong.”

“And that's why they will probably just run away again. They are never going to stay here and be a part of this family again until you accept them,” Ryan said. “What they're doing is strange, but it's not hurting anybody. Sometimes you just can't help who you love.”

“Alicia said the same thing to me the other day,” Dad said. “The only thing is, it's just not that simple.”

“It is that simple. It's as simple as choosing between accepting them as they are or losing them forever.”

“We know you are right, son, but it is still harder than you can imagine to make that choice. You are still so young. One day when you have your own kids you will understand,” Dad said. “I just want the best for them.”

Mom and Dad left then, and I came bursting out of the closet, practically falling on my face in another avalanche. Ryan had to come rescue me from the heap.

“I feel really bad,” he said. 

“For not cleaning your closet? For subjecting me to that disaster without at least giving me a hazmat suit?”

“Because we are doing things behind their backs again!”

“Oh. That.” 

“Plus we know where Kylie and Jax are but we can't tell. Meanwhile it's really worrying them. But at the same time, if they really do find them and drag them home, Kylie and Jax be miserable. But what if what they said was right – what if they aren't mature enough to make it on their own? Everything is all screwed up and there's nothing I can do to change or fix any of this! I feel like if things keep going on this way, something really horrible is gonna happen!”

It wasn't like Ryan to really worry, and it bothered me.

I threw my arms around him and kissed him on the nose.

“It will all work out, my baby,” I assured him, simply.

Ryan smirked, obviously knowing what it meant for me to call him that. 

“Really? How do you know that?” he asked.

“Because no matter what we're going through, now matter how hard or how weird things get, we have a lot of love in this family. In the end it will pull us through.”

“Yeah. You're right,” he said, with a little smile.

With a satisfied nod, I let go. Then I went to my own room to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I was awakened to the sound of my phone beeping. I had a new text message.

“Hey, how's my girl?” Colin had text to ask.

I groaned and sat up, feeling my stomach start to roll and do somersaults. I text back one word. “Nauseous.”

“That is normal after getting as drunk as you did last night,” he text back with a laughing smiley.

The only thing was, I wasn't really that drunk last night. I'd had a few beers and was tipsy but it had worn off long before I got home. So why was I nauseous?

Maybe I was just coming down with something?

I got out of bed to go brush my teeth, but a strong wave of nausea sent me running to the toilet to hurl. All while I was throwing up violently, I was taking a list of my symptoms. I was throwing up but I didn't have a fever or feel sick in any other way. I also couldn't remember when I last had a period. 

I really hoped this wasn't what I suspected.

I hadn't thought about it in a while, but I did let Ryan cum in me back at the cottage. I thought it would be okay if it was only once. Now I felt foolish for ever thinking that offered me any protection.

When I finally was able to stop heaving, I went into my room and checked my calendar. I counted the days three times and there was no way around it. I was seven days late. 

What if Ryan was right last night? What if something horrible really was about to happen?!

Mom popped her head in the door then, smiling.

“Wanna go shopping, honey?” she asked. “After the things that have been going on lately, we could use a little pick me up, right?”

No, I did not want to go shopping! I wanted to take a pregnancy test immediately! I just didn't know how I was going to get my hands on one. Then I realized if I went shopping with mom, I could sneak off and buy one easily.

“Uh, yeah. Just let me get ready,” I said.

I spent my whole day with mom pretending to be normal. Pretending to shop. Pretending I didn't just go hurl in the food court bathroom. Pretending I wasn't just barely clinging to my sanity. Pretending I wasn't possibly pregnant with my brother's child. Around 6:00 PM I finally returned home with many bags of new clothes, and a pregnancy test concealed in my purse. I threw the shopping bags in my room and shut myself up in the bathroom to take the test.

It was positive.

For the longest time I could not think or react. I just sat there in disbelief. This was it. This was the one thing I couldn't handle. The one thing I had tried to avoid above all else.

A sharp knock on the door made me jump.

“Honey, Dad and I are going out to dinner,” Mom called. “Do you wanna come?”

“I'm not hungry,” I said, flatly.

“I asked your brother and he said the same. Well, we're going to head out. You kids can just find something in the fridge if you do get hungry later.”

“Okay,” I called back, and listened to her footsteps retreat.

I don't know how long I was in there trying to process the news. It could have been an hour or more before I heard Ryan calling me down the hall, he was obviously looking for me. I partly hoped he would just go away. I did not want to tell him this. But the knock on the door told me he'd found me.

“Ali, are you in there?”

I didn't answer but he opened the door anyway to check, only to find me on the bathroom floor staring at a pregnancy test. I couldn't stop looking at it. It was like I somehow kept expecting to see it differently and have this awesome moment where I realized I had read it wrong. But no matter how long I looked at it there were still two lines. It was still positive. I was still pregnant.

“Hey, where have you been all day? Wait. Is...Is that what I think it is?” he asked.

I nodded.

“How did this happen?” he asked, surprisingly calm.

“You and me. At the reunion.”

“You and Colin never went all the way?” he double checked.

I shook my head. He sat down on the floor next to me with a deep sigh.

“I had hoped this wouldn't happen,” he said.

“No shit,” I said. “Me too.”

He placed his hand on my forearm, squeezing it. “Well, it's okay. You don't have to worry about it. We can take care of it.”

I turned my head slowly to look at him. “What?”

“I mean, there are options.”

“How can you say that?!” I yelled with the kind of anger only a pregnant girl can muster.

“Say what? I am just trying to do the right thing here! You already made it pretty clear that you do not want to be walking around pregnant with my kid!”

“That was before! I don't want to get rid of it!” I yelled.

“You don't?” he asked, surprised.

I shook my head.

“Me neither.”

“Will it really be like Kylie said? Will it really be deformed?” I whispered.

“No, Ali, no. I looked it up after she said that. It's just that if we have any recessive traits for any specific illnesses it would have a higher chance of getting that illness. But even then the chances are low. And we are a pretty healthy family overall.”

“So...it'll be normal and healthy?”

“I think so, yes.”

I felt relieved and kind of happy, but that happiness was dampened by the rampant fear I felt at our parents finding out.

“What are we gonna do, Ryan? We need a plan.” 

“Okay okay. I'm thinking...I've got it!” he said. “We just won't tell them. Ever.”

I waited to see if he was kidding. He had to be. He had to have something else.

Nothing.

He just continued to look at me, clueless.

“That plan sucks!” I blew up. “I'm gonna start showing eventually, you freaking idiot!”

“We'll just hide you in really really big clothes!”

“This is not funny. Do not joke about this. What are we going to do?”

“I don't know,” he admitted. “I don't know what we're gonna do, Alicia.”

That scared me more than anything.

“Hey, don't look like that. We'll think of something.”

“There's nothing to think of that will get us out of this mess!” I cried. “They're gonna kill us! Everything will be ruined!”

Ryan frowned and took me in his arms, rocking me.

“It's all gonna work out, my baby,” he told me.

Okay, cute, but horribly inadequate for the situation at hand.

“No, it's not!” I cried, getting angry and shoving him off me. “There is no way for this to 'work out!'”

“What happened to everything you said then? About how much love we have in our family? About how it will pull us through?!”

I laughed bitterly. “You think they'll love us after they find out. How funny,” I said. Then I laughed some more. “They're gonna hate us, Ryan. Everyone's gonna hate us.”

I burst into tears then.

Ryan's eyes widened in fear. I think I had never in my life seen him look so terrified. I think my complete freakout really shook him. He seemed to have no idea what to say or do. Then he grabbed me and hugged me to him again, patting my back like one would a crying baby while I blubbered on him.

“I can't tell you what's gonna happen, but I can tell you that I'll still love you,” he said. “You'll always have me, no matter what.”

I did feel better hearing that, but I couldn't stop crying. 

“C'mon, Ali, it's gonna be okay. We're gonna get through this,” he told me.

“They're gonna split us up,” I sobbed.

“We won't let them. We don't have to stay here, you know? We can leave. We can just go. Kylie and Jax did it, so why can't we?”

“The last time you said that sentence we ended up having sex, and look at us now!” I cried.

Then I bawled some more. I didn't want to just leave my school and all my friends. Where would we go? We'd be alone out there. 

Kylie was going to miss the last 6 months of school and her graduation. When she turned eighteen she was going to do a high school equivalency, then enroll in college. But what would I do? I was a sophomore. What about my last two years of school? Sure we could run off somewhere but then what? I didn't want to miss two years of school.

After a few more minutes of my bawling, Ryan's strong front cracked. 

“Alicia, please stop crying? Please? Tell me what to do? Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it?” he pleaded.

I thought about that. What could anyone do to make this better? It was kind of obvious to me that we were gonna have to run away, despite how I felt about it.

I sat up and sniffled, wiping my eyes. “I want you to tell Kylie and Jax what's going on, and ask them if we can come stay with them a while, until we find our own place.”

“Wowww....” he said, obviously shocked at how difficult the course of action I'd chosen was. “Okay, you do know they are going to be really mad at us, right? You know they will probably say no?”

I just looked at him unwavering. I missed my siblings and it would make me feel better to be around them.

He put his hands up. “Okay. Okay, I'm calling,” he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Jax and Kylie yelled at Ryan over the phone and asked a million embarrassing questions about us, then basically took turns saying 'I told you so' and carefully detailing why and how they were disappointed in us. But at the end of one long horrific conversation, they said they didn't approve of what we had done, but mom and dad were most certainly going to destroy us on a cellular level when they found out. So in the interest of saving their niece or nephew, we could come live with them until we could find a place of our own.

We practically ran to our rooms and started packing our things. We had only one objective: Get Out Now. We did not want to have the awkward conversation with our parents about how Ryan had impregnated me. We did not want them to catch us before we could sneak out. Even Kylie and Jax had said the only solution was just to run.

We took everything we loved and everything we had that was of value and high tailed it downstairs. Unlike me, Ryan had his license and a car, so we were going to throw our stuff in it and drive to the airport.

We made it to the front door when a voice rang out behind us.

“Stop right there, children!” Dad called.

We froze.

Shit! When did they get home?!

We turned around slowly to see our parents standing in the living room.

“Just where are you two going?” Mom asked.

We had no answer.

She pointed to the sofa. “Sit.”

We didn't move.

“On the way home from dinner we found a receipt for a pregnancy test in the car, Alicia,” Dad said. “It has your account information on it.”

Damnit! It must have fallen out of my pocket or purse. Why couldn't I have been more careful? 

“Sit,” mom repeated, much more forcefully now. She pointed to the couch. Her eyes were practically bulging out.

This was it: we were toast.

Ryan and I looked at each other solemnly then we put our bags down and went over to the sofa, sitting down side-by-side. Close. I was shaking like a leaf. Ryan reached over and took my hand, holding it.

“Do you want to tell us what's going on?” Dad asked.

Neither of us spoke. Neither of us could move our mouths to form words.

“Are you pregnant, Alicia?” Mom asked. “I mean, considering the luggage by the door, my guess is yes.”

I didn't answer.

Both of them got mad.

“Okay. Maybe Colin can tell us, then,” Dad said. “Alicia, give me your phone. I'm going to call him. In fact, I would love to give him a piece of my mind!”

I shook my head.

“Oh, really? Why not?” he asked, getting angrier.

I wouldn't say.

“So were you two ever coming back?” Mom asked. “I mean, this is bad, yes. But did you really think you had to run away? We are disappointed, and we are very angry, but Alicia you don't have to leave home because of this.” 

“You two were just going to run away? Like Kylie and Jax? Is that it?” Dad asked.

I knew they were only saying all of this because they still thought it was Colin's kid.

“Ryan it's admirable of you to try to help your sister, but the mature thing to do is stay and talk this out, not help her run away from her responsibilities,” Mom said.

“I don't think you understand...” Ryan spoke up.

“What don't we understand?” Dad asked.

He looked at me, to see if I wanted to tell them. I didn't know what to do. 

“I wasn't helping her run away, I was going with her.”

“Why would you do that?” Mom asked.

“It's not Colin's baby,” he said. 

They looked at each other, confused.

“Well, whose it it?” Dad asked, truly thrown now.

“It's mine,” Ryan said. Probably the two hardest words he'd ever had to say in his life.

They looked at us in shock and horror, I think they were hoping we'd say it was all some cruel joke, but as they took in our somber faces and our linked fingers, I think they believed us.

Mom's hand crept over her mouth.

“What did you do?!” Jack cried. “Ryan, what did you do to your sister?!”

“It wasn't like that!” I cried. “We're in love - “

Both of our parents were off the couch, suddenly. One had leaped up in outrage, and the other in horror. 

“First Kylie and Jax, now you as well?!” Mom screamed. “This can't be happening! This can't be happening again!”

“You are not in love! You're brother and sister! You're supposed to love each other, but that doesn't mean you act on it like this!” Jack yelled in outrage. Then he turned to Mom. “Where have we gone wrong with these children, Kathy? Two of them ran off together and these two are having a baby with each other?!”

“I don't know, I don't know!” she cried, grabbing her head. She resumed saying that it just can't happen again. Not again.

Dad whirled around to yell at us.

“Now I understand why you tried to run away rather than face what you've done! You've ruined everything – your relationship, your futures, everything! This is IT! Do you hear me? You have destroyed this family, do you understand that?! This is the last straw!”

Ryan and I cringed and looked at each other fearfully. This was going just about as poorly as we'd suspected. Maybe we should just leave? I eyed the luggage by the door wistfully, thinking we should just make a run for it. I nudged Ryan and eyed the door. He nodded once.

Then suddenly Mom raised a hand. “Stop! Just stop, Jack. Leave them alone.”

We all looked at Mom in surprise. She took a deep breath. She looked exhausted, but calm.

“Leave them alone?!” Dad inquired, as though Mom had gone crazy. “Apparently we have left them alone a little too much! Because now THEY ARE HAVING A BABY!”

“I am not going to lose ALL of my children!” she cried. “And my grandchild, too!”

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but then he just stopped. I think he understood her point.

“We may never see Kylie and Jax again. Do you really want to lose them, too?” she asked, gesturing toward us.

Dad looked at me. Mom looked at Ryan. I could tell they were asking themselves if they could really let us go, even after what we did, and they were finding that they couldn't.

I was shocked that they even cared anymore whether we ran away or not. But they both forced themselves to sit back down, looking much calmer than before even though that calmness looked barely maintained. 

“Children, we don't understand what you have done, or what you...feel...for each other. But we love you,” Mom said. “This is your home. We may never understand, but we will try to work through this.”

I perked up. We weren't going to be disowned? I looked at Ryan, he looked surprised and relieved, too.

“To be clear, do you both want this baby?” Jack asked.

We nodded.

“Okay. Your mother and I need to talk for a moment. Stay put,” he said.

They got up and left the room to go confer amongst themselves like they always did when there was a problem. Ryan and I just sat there awkwardly. I wanted to say something to break the unbearable tension.

“Hey Ry...remember when you got molested by old ladies at the airport?”

Ryan laughed. “No I do not, actually. It was so traumatic I have stricken it from my conscious memory.”

“But your subconscious still knows. It still remembers the smell of poligrip and the sensation of a wrinkled hand squeezing your ass.”

“Shut up!” he laughed, poking me in the side. “Do you remember when I beat you up in a snow drift?”

“Pfft. I was winning! You were like 'stop, my hair!'”

Our parents came back ten minutes later to sit back down. They seemed confused as to why we looked so relaxed and amused, but didn't say anything about it.

“Your father and I have talked and come to some decisions. You know that you can't ever let anyone find out how this child came about? Especially any of our relatives, and most importantly not your biological dad?”

“We know,” Ryan said.

“Then we'll carry on as a family,” Mom said, decisively. “Kylie, you will continue to go to school until you have the baby. Then we'll work things out to make sure you go back to school and graduate. You can tell people whatever you want about how you got pregnant, or you can tell them nothing. Ryan, just because nobody can know you're the father doesn't mean you don't have to act like one. You will help Alicia take care of this child. You're both responsible for it.”

We both nodded.

“As far as your relationship, we suppose the damage is already done. Nothing we can do now will ever make it what it was or what it should be. Not after this. So whatever you two do, as long as we don't have to see it or know about it, it's between you. Around the house you will act like you always have, and keep anything else confined to your rooms.”

“Okay,” Ryan and I agreed.

We all sat there in silence for a moment. Mom and Dad were obviously too mentally taxed to lecture us or tell us we were wrong, they were just going to completely ignore how we felt about each other. I didn't mind that at all. Ignoring was kind of close to a grudging acceptance, in my book. I would take that and be happy. I'd take that over being disowned any day.

There was something I just couldn't figure out, though.

“I know you don't want us to run away, too, but...How can you accept what we did, when you could never accept Kylie and Jax?” I asked. 

“Alicia, we have realized a lot of things since they left us,” Dad said. “We may feel that what they're doing is wrong, but it wasn't worth driving them away to prove a point.”

“So you've accepted that they're together?” Ryan asked.

“What choice do we have? They're still going to be together no matter what we say. We made our stand but the only thing that changed is we don't get to be a part of their lives at all anymore.”

“We were really humiliated at the reunion, and I think that made us take things harder,” Mom said. “We regret that now. If they had just sat us down and told us, maybe...I don't know. If we knew where they were now, we would tell them that we're willing to accept their feelings. But now we can't tell them anything. Ever again. And I'll be damned if that happens to the four of us, too.”

I couldn't believe it. It seemed like everything was going to be okay.

“Go unpack kids,” Dad said, dismissing us. 

I suspected he was just sick of looking at us and knowing we got it on at least once, and probably more than that, but I couldn't really blame him. 

We got up and took our bags upstairs.

*

I was hanging up my new clothes in my room some time later, when Ryan came in. He had a sneaky little grin on his face.

“Can you believe we get to be together whenever we want?” he asked. “All we have to do is not sex each other up in front of the parents?”

“It is pretty great,” I said. 

“Told you it would all work out.”

“Um, I think I was the one that told you it would all work out.”

“At first. Then you lost your shit and went all 'omg we're gonna DIE!' So you don't get any credit,” he teased.

“Whatever, I get all the credit,” I said.

“We really owe all this to Kylie and Jax. They sort of unintentionally paved the way for us.”

“I guess so,” I said.

Ryan came over to me and put his arms around me, pulling me back against him. He started grinding his dick on my ass.

I couldn't believe after the day we had, he was actually horny.

“What do you think you're doing?” I asked, amazed.

“Umm, I think I am trying to make you horny?” he said. “Is it working?”

“Do you really think us having sex is a good idea right this moment?”

“Why not? It's not like I can knock you up even more,” he said, and giggled. 

“Yeah, you've done an awesome job at that as it is!” I said, turning around and sarcastically giving him two thumbs up.

“Thanks,” he beamed. “It is pretty impressive, isn't it? It only took one time.”

Unbelievable. He could find a way to be proud of himself even for that!

“They said our rooms are fair game, so...” he said, pulling me to him. He started touching my boobs and kissing my neck. “You know, it's always been my fantasy to fuck a pregnant girl.”

“Really?” I giggled, excitedly.

“Yeah,” he said, slipping a hand between my legs to touch me. I sighed and leaned back against him as waves of pleasure spread through me.

“Do you want me to fuck your pregnant pussy?” he asked, sucking my earlobe into his mouth.

“Yes. God yes,” I said.

We made our way over to my bed.

That night we fucked so many times we exhausted ourselves. I actually fell asleep with his dick in me. It was nice, knowing that nobody would come in and pull us apart or yell at us. It was nice knowing that at least for now, we could be together.


	9. Chapter 9

I broke up with Colin shortly after the truth came out at home. He took it like a gentleman. When I started to show and everyone at school found out I was pregnant, there were tons of rumors that Colin must be the father, even though I told everyone he wasn't. I think they thought I just didn't want to admit it. As long as they didn't know the truth, I didn't care what they thought.

Ryan and I were pretty happy, spending all our time together and sleeping in the same bed every night. Mom and Dad just carried on like everything was the same. Whenever they talked about the baby, they would be really careful not to discuss the fact that we conceived it together. They were excited about their new grandchild, though. And even though everyone in the family gossiped about me for getting pregnant, they got over it pretty quickly. They still treated me kindly at family functions and they actually sent me a lot of stuff for my baby.

Ryan graduated high school and enrolled in a local university, so he could still stay at home with me. 

I got bigger and bigger, and we turned the room across from mine into a nursery. 

One day the doorbell rang and I waddled to it only to find Kylie and Jax on the doorstep. Ryan and I had told them our parents had a change of heart, and they came back. They were married now, and Kylie was nearly as pregnant as me. We all hugged each other and Kylie and me started crying because we were so happy to see each other. (And also because we were all pregnant and hormonal.)

Mom and Dad were really accepting of them, and they were actually happy about their baby. They were ecstatic when Kylie and Jax said they had been doing fine in California but they missed their family and wanted to come home. So our siblings moved back in. Once again, we were a family. 

Many nights were spent with all three of us couples locked away in our rooms fucking like bunnies until daylight, but we just never mentioned it to each other, and things carried on just fine.

I went into labor that fall, and after ten hours of horrible labor, I had a son. He was born healthy and happy, and we named him Andrew Ryan Hanson. He was really adorable and looks just like me, even though Ryan insists that he looks just like him. Maybe he looks like both of us. 

I thought Ryan was going to literally burst with pride when he first held Andy. He wouldn't let anyone else hold him for at least an hour, even me. Finally he let Mom and Dad hold him. He looked antsy though by the time Jax and Kylie were getting their turn. When Jax was going to bring Andy back to me, Ryan just intercepted and took him back.

“Moooom, Ryan is hogging the baby,” I complained.

“Hey, you held him for 9 months and I didn’t complain!” Ryan said.

“Oh, I wish I could have shared that job with you, let me tell you. Do you wanna carry the next one? Be my guest.”

Mom, Dad, Jax and Kylie all stopped what they were doing and stared at me in horror.

“THE NEXT ONE?!” Mom and Dad screamed. 

“I didn't mean literally!” I quickly said. “Calm down! Calm down!”

Everyone seemed to relax somewhat. I knew a family crisis had just been averted, but I also knew that I wanted another baby just like Andy, even if I had to wait until after Ryan graduated and we moved out on our own in order to get one.

Later that night when we were alone in the room with the baby, Ryan brought up my little slip from earlier. 

“You want to have another baby with me?” he asked.

“Well, yeah,” I said, as I looked down at Andy. “Don't you think he should have a brother or sister?”

He thought about this.

“Let's hope we can make him a brother. A sister might be too dangerous. I'm not having Andy tell me one day that he's in love with his sister.”

“Wow, what a hypocrite,” I said, with a laugh. 

“Hey, I just want life to be as normal as possible for him!” he said. “You know, Dad said I'd understand when I have my own kid. I think he was right.”

“I guess so. But you know, we're never gonna be a normal family, right?” I asked, feeling a little worried. “I mean, we're siblings who have a baby together.”

“But this IS normal. It's perfectly normal, for us.”

I smiled. He was right. And I liked thinking about it that way. I realized that I didn't have to be “normal” in the same way as everyone else. Ryan and I could define our own idea of normal, and that would be okay, too. As long as we still had our family and each other, we'd be fine.

“I guess you're right,” I said.

Ryan came and sat next to me, kissing me on the lips and little Andy on the forehead. I was so happy in that moment.

“Ry, can you get me the camera out of the overnight bag?” I asked him. “It's in the front compartment.”

He went into the bag and got the camera, but as I had planned he also encountered five little notes of blue paper. They all had the same three words on them in my handwriting. “I love you.”

Ryan smiled and put them in his pocket. “You know, you're pretty cute sometimes,” he told me.

“Thanks. I know,” I grinned, smugly.


End file.
